Dramione Collection
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: COLLECTION. Collection of all my Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger one-shots and drabbles. Pre-Dramione included. Rated for cursing.
1. Contract

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. When Hermione is held at wand point in her office to create a magical contract that immediately frees two fugitive Death Eaters of their lifelong sentences, she manages to create a loophole...**

* * *

**Contract**

I was working on the high-profile case of the Rowle family when the door suddenly broke open. Out of war habit I grabbed my wand that was lying on my desk right to my right hand and pointed it to the door. It could be Harry, Ron, Ginny or George playing some joke, but when my eyes flashed over two men who didn't look anything like Harry or Ron, I knew I was in trouble. In a flash my eyes moved to the two men that were now inside my office.

The first man I recognized immediately. Thorfinn Rowle was a huge and muscled man with blue eyes, blond hair and more importantly, a convicted participant as Death Eater in the Second Wizarding War. His Dark Mark was not faded, no, it seemed more prominent than I had ever seen on anyone else. I quickly looked at the second guy, who was one head smaller and had brown hair. His arms were covered by tall black robes but since all of it happened in a flash, I was too late.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" the brown haired man yelled while the blonde yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_"

I felt my body stiffening and my wand being pulled out of my hand. The sensation of being under a freezing spell was more unpleasant than I had expected but I needed to focus on what was happening. If they wanted me dead, they would have done so already. So I was still of value for them, but how, that was what I needed to figure out.

Thorfinn Rowle shut the half broken door with a loud bang and sealed it with several blocking spells. Then I saw both of them moving forward, and the brown haired man looked all too familiar, but how? And then it hit me. It was Theodore's Nott's father, Mr. Nott. Someone who was also going to Azkaban for the rest of his life, if it were up to me at least.

Then, Mr. Nott took out a piece of parchment, with four points on it. Then, he pushed his wand against my throat and grinned evilly. If I could swallow, I would've.

"Alright, you filthy Mudblood! Since you are the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and only person who is able to file motions and change the law without needing to have it approved by the Minister of Magic, you are going to make us both a contract. In that contract you are going to write four things."

The blonde and brown haired man now both smiled evilly at each other before Mr. Nott, I thought his name was Warner, continued his claims.

"One. You declare all previous convictions from the both of us are not true and you will forbid the law practisers to ever convict us of something again for the rest of our lives. Two, in that contract you will state that no harm is to come to us in any way, and if there is, the one's hurting us will have to get a one-way trip to death within two hours after the inflicted harm. Three, all our frozen assets will be tripled and unfrozen by the ministry. And four, you will make this contract or motion or whatever un-undoable. What I mean to say is, no one will ever have to be able to undo this contract."

If I could, I would have swallowed. They were never going to get away with this! They couldn't possibly know about the loophole concerning convicts that made the head of the DMLE able to undo their sentence without ministry approval. And once a motion is filed for making a contract or motion not able to be done undone, the law wasn't able to arrest these convicts. Of course the ministry could send out hitman, but a law is a law and if the law isn't executed, this could endanger all other kinds of cases that built on this same foundation of undoing a motion. It would cause a riot even if the common wizard did agree with the ministry to kill the unauthorized free people.

"I'm going to undo the spell, if you are calling for help, don't bother, we murdered three people to get in here, and stunned the rest," Thorfinn Rowle said sly, moving his face so close to mine that his lips nearly touched my cheek.

The Freezing Spell was done undone and I could finally feel my limbs again. I moved really slowly to my desk, in hope to get my spare wand, which was at the bottom left drawer of my desk.

"Stop!" Nott yelled.

I stopped moving immediately.

"You are going to tell us where you keep your contract paper and then you are going to sign it just like I said," Nott hissed while pointing at the ink bottle and set of quills on my desk.

"My contract paper is in my top right drawer," I said slowly.

But Rowle wasn't as stupid as he looked, he used his wand to cast all kinds of lifting spells for booby-trap jinxes and alarm jinxes.

I had indeed used an alarm jinx that as soon as someone other than myself opened my right bottom drawer, the spell would activate and send an alarm to my friends' house and my own. Unfortunately for me, he had just undone that alarm-warn spell.

Thorfinn took out the contract paper while Nott pushed his wand further onto my throat, hurting me.

"Start writing!" Nott shouted in my ear.

As they ordered, I started writing seeing no single way out of this situation at this point. I wrote down all the points they wanted me to, specifying it all that there were no single loopholes in the whole contract. That was at least, until I came to the signing part. The past few months I had sometimes needed to sign a motion or law twice because the first time I had accidentally signed the laws with my own, maiden name. Logically, I had gotten used to signing with my maiden name, but since I was married four months ago, I had added my husband's name. Funny enough I had never thought I would be the girl to take over or add her husband's name, being all free-fought, strong and independent, but I loved him. I loved him with all my heart, so I decided to make him a deal, adding his name to mine. And that was also the name that needed to be on the contract to be magically binding.

Our wedding ceremony had been small and we kept it out of the press, just because we both hated the press. I had wondered if the Daily Prophet even knew I was dating at all, let alone be married, but nevertheless, this could be my loophole! I just had to sign my old, maiden name. I could still bust them that way! I needed it to work, it had to.

While making the contract, I knew that if I didn't fight them, they would get suspicious. I had to act like I was desperate and sure of myself as well, and that was just what I was going to do when the time was right.

When I was done with the contract, except for signing it, I pushed it forward over my desk, while Nott still pushed his wand hard in the side of my throat. Rowle took it from the desk and started reading. This was a perfect time for me to act brave and desperate.

"As soon as I sign it, it will be magically filed. It will be effective immediately, but I have to beg you not to do it! We can negotiate a shorter sentence, please!" I begged, making sure that despair in my voice sounded through, but not too much for them to get suspicious.

"Shut up, you filthy excuse for a rat!" Nott shouted before taking the papers from Rowle to check all the four points that he had brought on his little piece of parchment.

It was silent for about three minutes when Nott checked the piece of parchment and the two contracts twice.

"It seems good, Rowle. Now it is time for the Veritaserum," Nott said while gesturing Rowle to take something out of his robes.

Now, it was done. Now they were going to get away with it. In real despair now, I fought Rowle when he grabbed my jaw and poured in the like water-looking and tasteless potion. I fought swallowing it but as soon as Rowle punched me in the ribs I gasped for air and accidentally swallowed.

"You will never get away with this!" I shouted angrily.

Now, Nott pushed his wand threateningly back against the side of my throat and looked at me with crazy eyes. I wasn't going to show them my pain.

"Tell me. Once you sign the contract it will be filed magically and it will be of effect immediately, like you said?" Nott hissed.

I kept my mouth closed and moved away from the wand Nott was holding against me.

"Answer the question bitch or it is Cruciatus for you! I heard my friend Bellatrix had some fun with you, you filthy MUDBLOOD!" Nott now shouted in such a deranged manner that I was now completely convinced that he was crazy. I unwillingly thought back of being tortured by that monster and I couldn't, didn't want to live through that again.

I felt hopelessness fill my body. I didn't know what else to do…

"_Crucio!_" Nott yelled.

The pain was immediately too much, I felt my eyes closing and quickly losing consciousness.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I woke up after a hard punch in my face.

"Answer the question, or we are going to torture you together! Once you sign those two contracts they will be filed magically and will be of effect immediately?!"

Nott threateningly held up his wand and saliva had dripped out of his mouth when he'd shouted to me.

Holding onto hope that I could use the loophole, I answered honestly, obliged by the Veritaserum, "Yes."

"Did you make any loopholes in the contract?"

"No." I made sure to look defeated when I answered and just that moment a few tears fell out of my eyes from my silent crying over the immense pain I had just felt.

Rowle began laughing maniacally and soon Nott joined in. Both their eyes stood crazy victorious and then Nott pushed his wand back into the side of my throat.

"Sign it now!"

I didn't pick up the quill. Instead I gave them one defiant look of bravery despite the tears that were moving down my face in small drops.

"No! I will not let you get away with this!" I shouted back fiercely, while my spine was ready to give out any time.

"Do you want to die, Mudblood?" Nott brought his face next to my ear and then grabbed me by my throat, chocking me.

I fought to get loose of his grip, actually once hitting him on the head. That caused Rowle to jump forward and petrify me again.

Once the freezing spell was made undone, after a discussion of about 5 minutes between them, Nott had given me such a hard blow to the head, I felt myself slipping out and back of consciousness so fast that I had barely managed to stay in my seat.

"Sign the contracts, NOW!" Nott shouted and I knew it was now or never.

I had done my best to stall them, for the aurors to show up, but it was done. I had two choices and decided for the one that could save the whole wizarding world a new hell. So I picked up the quill, dipped it in ink provokingly slow and signed my name under both contracts. I had a choice, and this was my decision.

_Hermione Granger_

Then the contracts copied themselves, like signed contracts usually do. One pair of the copies vanished into nothingness and the original copies stayed on the desk untouched.

"Is it done now?" Rowle asked me, with a hint of surprise in his voice.

I figured he thought all of this went too easy.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good! Now you are going to come with us, you are our hostage. STAND UP!" Nott shouted once more, while urging Rowle to pick up the documents and hand it to me. I held the documents while I rose to my feet slowly, still being dizzy from the attacks on my body and mind.

Nott now pushed his wand against my back, poking it so hard that it would definitely bruise.

Rowle opened the door and Nott pushed me forward roughly. I nearly collapsed because the high heels I was wearing didn't help with being dizzy.

"Nott! Rowle! Wands where I can see them! NOW!" I heard Harry's voice yell from the hallway.

"Don't think so, Potter! If you hurt one of us, your MUDBLOOD IS DEAD!" Nott shouted frantically, followed by a slightly nervous, evil laugh.

"It is the risk I will take!" Harry shouted.

I stopped myself from grinning, because confusing the enemy in hostage situations could result in two things, the enemy going crazy and killing them out of pure fear, or making them more alert and lose their confidence. And both had the same result, adrenaline would rise in both their bodies, making them less able to calm down.

"We have a contract that says that if anyone hurts us, they will have to be killed within the next two hours. Bound by law and not reversible."

A silence.

"Is this true, Hermione?" I heard Ron's voice shout now.

The sound of Harry's and Ron's voice gave me newfound strength and hope. Maybe I wasn't going to die after all.

"Yes!" I shouted back, still under the influence of the Veritaserum.

Nott silently pushed his wand in my back and quietly ordered me to step forward. Rowle held his wand against my throat and wrapped his free arm around the back of my neck.

We arrived at the corner I knew Harry, Ron and probably others would be and suddenly Nott pushed me around the corner. Rowle's hand and wand had never left my neck and neither did Nott's wand in my back.

Then I stood eye to eye with, Harry, Ron, Trevor, Gunther, Paulette and Yasmin all with wands drawn.

"Harry, Ron. I am under influence of Veritaserum and I have already hurt Warner Nott here, by slapping him on his forehead. I am now bound by the motion of law .a and b. to be killed within two hours," I stated as if repeating a normal law.

"Do not speak my name you filthy Mudblood!" Nott shouted and bruised my back again.

Tears sprung in my eyes and when I regained by balance, my eye's met Ron's who immediately looked down. I dived to the ground when Rowle's grip around my neck loosened.

It all happened within a millisecond.

_"Stupefy! Stupefy! Protego!"_

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Petrificus To-!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Avada Ke-"_

I hadn't seen anything. I had closed my eyes immediately when I dived to the floor. I had heard shouting, all people casting protective and attacking spells and I had felt nothing, just a hard clap onto the floor. As soon as I felt warm, soft hands around my body I opened my now tearing, because of the pain, eyes.

"Prisoners secured?" Harry asked loud and clear.

"Secured," two voices I didn't recognize sounded simultaneously.

"Smithers and Heron, check for more," Harry ordered.

I now looked into Ron's eyes, who seemed so incredibly worried I immediately felt guilty.

"Hermione, talk to me. Are you alright?" Ron asked quickly.

"No."

I was surprised of my own answer, when I suddenly remembered the Veritaserum.

"Hermione, were there anymore intruders? Other than Nott, Rowle and Goyle?" Harry asked, still sounding completely alert and business-like.

"No others, but I didn't see Goyle…"

"Goyle was already dead in the hallway. So there were no others in your office?" Harry asked again.

"No," I answered.

"CLEAR!" Harry shouted and suddenly I heard a massive number of footsteps coming our way.

"Hermione, tell me about the motion. We will break the law if we have to. No one will kill you, I promise. I won't let that happen!" Ron said while meanwhile starting to heal my visible injuries.

"I made a loophole," I said, smiling melancholically.

Ron's grin couldn't be wider and now Harry plumped down next to me.

"Are you serious, Hermione?" Harry asked while placing his hand gently under my head to hold it up for me.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I heard a voice yell so angry that I nearly relived the whole Nott-manner.

But then I recognized the voice. My husband's voice.

I raised my hand with the documents in it, slightly and Ron took it out of my hands.

"Hermione, please tell me the loophole now," Harry urged, it sounded like he was questioning my mental clarity in this injured state.

"I didn't sign my whole name. I signed…"

"Hermione Granger," Ron added while looking at the contract in his hand.

"Yes, so?" Harry asked.

"My full name is Hermione Malfoy-Granger. Without the 'Malfoy', it isn't a legal document."

"You truly are brilliant," Harry said while still holding my head up just slightly.

"Potter, Weasley, what have you done to my wife?!" Draco's voice sounded so venomous that I could almost smile at his reaction, but now the adrenaline was working out, the pain was worse than before and I was already slipping into unconsciousness again.

"Harry, don't let me…"

I slowly opened my eyes. It took a few seconds for the blurry and vague to become clear, and when it did, I nearly burst out laughing.

I stared into a really, really, really furious face of Draco Malfoy.

"Have you any idea how worried I was? You were in that office for 45 minutes, Hermione. I was losing my mind! I immediately called 'your boys' as you call them and they didn't even know! I mean how bad is that? It is their fucking JOB!" he paused to take a deep breath and continued, "I am so glad that I had put an alarm-warn spell on your door! You will resign that function immediately, do you hear me, Hermione? I was going crazy! I nearly hexed that stupid Potter and Weasley because they weren't doing anything and you were still in there and I was worried sick! Promise me you will resign, promise me, because I cannot lose you, do you understand? I cannot live without you!" he shouted with red-hot cheeks and slamming his fist into the air.

I ignored the sore back, ribs and head and looked into my husband's eyes, which were filled with despair, true and utter despair. And that same second the look in his eyes changed and he quickly sat on the edge of my hospital bed and softly took my hand, caressing it gently, changing his complete demeanour.

Then, tears started forming in his eyes and I saw the past worry streaming down his cheeks. He moved forward just a little bit and whispered, "I am so sorry, honey. I was just _so_ worried. I don't know what to do if I would ever lose you..."

"You are not going to lose me. And I am under the influence of Veritaserum, so I am speaking the truth," I said softly, squeezing his hand.

"But do you promise to quit your job?" Draco asked, whining now.

"No," I said and sent him a huge smile.

"Salazar, witch, whatever must I do with you?" Draco asked, half serious and half kidding.

"Love me, hold me and never let me go."

"A Malfoy never does," he sent me a smile so full of love that I had to smile back. I had no other choice.


	2. Firewhiskey

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hermione goes to the Hogwarts reunion and tries to avoid Cormac McLaggen, luckily her colleague Draco can help her out. Cliché and short.**

* * *

**Firewhiskey**

Hermione

When Harry, Ron and I apparated at the reunion party at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, I bumped into Draco who had apparated here as well.

"Ah Hermione, right on time," Draco said grinning.

I grinned back, extended my hand with purse which Draco took to hold for me.

I leaned on his shoulder to change something in my heels and straightened my red dress.

"We really should stop bumping into each other like this," I said smiling while taking back my purse.

"We really should. How are you?" Draco asked friendly.

"Fine and you? Did you manage to finish the Yaxley file for Kingsley?" I asked my colleague quickly.

"Of course I did," he said.

"You look handsome," I said moving my eyes over his dress robes and he really did. My heart pounded in my chest.

"So do your men," he said pointing at Ron and Harry.

Ron laughed back and Harry gave him a clap on his shoulder.

"Don't be rude Draco! Who is the girl you've brought?" Ron pointed at a shy-looking girl standing behind Draco. The girl had brown straight hair and she was so small that one could easily overlook her.

"Of course, where are my manners? Potter, Weasley, Hermione this is Astoria Greengrass. She was a year below us," he said quickly.

I blinked once in surprise, I didn't know that he was going to bring a date. Last time I spoke to him, today at 5' he said he was going alone. An explosion the size of the earth of anger went off inside of me. Well, the world is full of surprises. When we exchanged pleasantries and entered, it was incredibly crowded already and I needed a drink.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours and 37 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After talking to Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall I stepped backwards and put my 5th empty glass on a plate from a waiter. I was trying to find McLaggen _again_ so I knew in which way to run from him, when I bumped into something hard.

"Hermione, there you are! I've been looking for you for a while now. I bet you were searching for me as well when you heard I was coming right?" a white toothy smile arose from Cormac's lips. I smelled the alcohol on his breath and if I didn't want to get away already, I would now.

"Cormac, I'm sorry but my date is around here somewhere…" I said loud, looking around in an attempt to find someone I could use.

Everyone was talking with each other and I couldn't find Ron or Harry.

"Are you here with a date? If I were your date I wouldn't let you leave my arm. It's unwise to let the war heroine leave your arm, because you won't get her back. I've got the experience," he laughed and continued, "do you remember that Slug Club Christmas party?"

"Yes, I do. Now if you'll excuse me," I said quickly.

"Wait wait! Let me help you search your date."

He tried to put his arm around my shoulder but I quickly ducked and stepped away.

"No, Cormac! I can manage just fine!" I insisted, blunter than I would've when I was sober.

Then suddenly I heard a familiar deep voice coming from my left.

"There you are!" Draco's voice sounded and I turned to him.

I saw him moving closer and closer when he stopped when his body was pressed against my body, I couldn't register what was happening. His grey eyes stared deep into my eyes causing my heart to skip a beat and suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered shut by surprise. The kiss was passionate and demanding. His lips were hot and full and all my thoughts left my head when his hands moved around my waist and I moved my hands over his body. He tasted sharp, it was something I didn't recognize, and he felt amazing and strong. When my right hand moved through his hair, he pulled back and it left me panting shamefully. I felt my flushed cheeks with my hands and I blinked a few times to look at Draco's panting face as well.

"I'm sorry I lost you," he said, sounding apologetic.

_Wait what?_

"Wait," I said confused trying to restart and organize my brain and I moved my finger over the side of my head.

"Hold on," he said softly and he pressed another kiss on my lips.

He took a small step back but his hands never left my waist. Draco turned away to face Cormac and slowly the surroundings caught up with me.

"May I help you, boy?" he asked Cormac with raised eyebrows.

"Well…" Cormac seemed flabbergasted and spluttered.

When Cormac shook his head and walked away I started laughing loud.

"I don't understand," I stuttered to Draco between laughs.

"My mother forced me to take Astoria. I didn't want to take her, I wanted to take you," he said breathily, pulling me closer. My laughing stopped at the same time as my breath. I couldn't quite register what was happening.

"Oh."

"Did you want me to take you as well?" he asked sounding hopeful while moving his lips closer to mine.

I looked down to his lips and then back into his eyes.

"I was afraid I was imagining things between us," I said just loud enough to hear over the music.

"Like having breakfast, lunch and dinner occasionally? I don't think so babe," he said grinning and then his lips pressed against mine.

I wanted to retort, because he called me babe and I would never agree with that name, but his kissing was too distracting. When the top of his fingers moved over my neck I felt a tingle coming from each touch. When the kiss deepened and I finally recognized the sharp taste I smiled during the kiss. Firewhiskey.


	3. Frantic

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. There were three people in the DMLE department who were, to say the least, frantic. Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. After a one-night stand with her colleague Draco, Hermione avoids him the best she can. **

* * *

**Frantic adj.**

**1\. Highly excited with strong emotion or frustration; frenzied (example: frantic with worry).**

**2\. Characterized by rapid and disordered or nervous activity (example: made a frantic last-minute search for the lost key).**

* * *

**Frantic**

It was a busy Friday morning at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There were two people who were frantically searching and one person who was frantically trying to keep her mind of the events of last weekend, but failing. The first person and head of the department, Susan Bones, was responsible for a report that was due in ten minutes for the meeting with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Susan was supposed to brief the Minister about the current accomplishments of the DMLE and she didn't have a structured story just yet. She accioed all the files she needed in a frantic manner, afraid that she wouldn't make it on time.

The second person, named Draco Malfoy, was frantically searching for his colleague. She had been avoiding him ever since the department party last weekend. Draco Malfoy didn't know what he was thinking that Saturday evening but he did know that he wanted it to happen again. She wasn't in her office but she hadn't taken a personal day either because Tomas Chiraud, another colleague, swore that he saw Hermione come in today.

The third person, Hermione Granger, war heroine, head of the DMLE sub-department magical creatures, was frantically trying to avoid a certain colleague. Last Saturday evening was a department party and there she had gotten sloshed, really really drunk. The worst part was that it wasn't even her fault, she was dared into a drinking contest with her colleague Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin ferret from Hogwarts, and she couldn't refuse. The ferret wasn't going to beat her at anything, especially not a dare. So Hermione got drunk and woke up Sunday morning in a strange bed, next to Draco Freakin' Malfoy. She had snuck out his room as soon as she was awake, stupidly forgotten about her hairclip. When Draco brought it to work Monday morning, declaring that he wanted to talk about what happened, Hermione had been saved by the head of the department who wanted certain files.

Hermione 

I couldn't focus on the words and I was seriously considering taking a personal day off. That stupid ferret had to spoil everything by mentioning what had happened between us, still keeping it a secret to the rest of the department, but still. Couldn't he just forget and continue? I unwillingly thought back to when his hands had moved over my body, feeling a tingle everywhere he touched me, how passionate his kiss had been and how his grey eyes almost seemed luminous.

I groaned loudly, glad that I was alone in the storage room where I'd been hiding and slammed the files in a box, charming it to fly to my office. It was enough. I wasn't able to think about much else but that night and knowing that Susan wouldn't mind me taking a day off, I headed to her office.

I turned left two times and quickly walked through the hallway when I heard a familiar voice calling behind me.

"Granger! Wait up, I've got to talk to you!" Draco's voice sounded from behind me.

I hurried even more and entered the head of the department's office. I saw Susan having a nervous look on her face and looking up quickly and looking back down at her files.

"Hermione, you have to come back later, I'm late for my meeting with the minister," Susan said quickly.

"Susan, I'm really sorry but I have to take a personal day off," I said even quicker and right that moment the office door opened where Draco Malfoy was standing.

My heartbeat sped up immediately and I turned back to Susan.

"Is everyone okay? Did something happen?" Susan asked me worriedly, now looking up to me.

"I- uhh. Yes everyone is fine I think, nothing happened, but I don't feel well enough to continue working today," I said quickly.

"Is there something someone needs to take over from you that has to be done today?" she asked me suddenly more calm and friendly, still ignoring Draco as well.

"No, everything that needed to be done is done," I said with a closed throat.

"Very well, feel better Hermione," she said to me and turned to Draco.

"Thank you," I said and quickly exited the office.

"Mr. Malfoy, how may I help you?" I heard Susan ask quickly.

"I'm taking a day off as well, Ms. Bones," Draco said quickly and I heard footsteps following me in the hallway.

I walked as fast as I could without running and headed to the fireplaces. Then I felt an electric hand close around my arm, pulling me to stop. I turned around and looked straight up to his face.

"What?!" I hissed angrily.

"Ease the fire Granger, I just want to talk," his voice sounded like sex, pure evil seductive sex.

And before I could stop myself I moved my eyes to his lips and suddenly felt out of breath. His hand was still closed around my arm and I felt the electric jolts spark between our skins. I moved my eyes back up to his ones and knew that that was the biggest mistake yet. I didn't know where to look but I was drawn to him and I couldn't get away.

"I know you're still thinking about last Saturday evening, I am too," his voice was deep and yet still soft.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I'm not feeling well so I'm taking the day off," I hissed, acting angry and pulled my arm away roughly.

I almost sighed at the loss of touch but I was strong, I could get out of here. I turned around and walked forward to the fireplaces.

"Frustrated?" I heard the sex voice ask through the hallway.

I stopped.

The hairs on my arms stood up, an electrical jolt run over my spine and I felt everything. Every touch, every smell, sight, I tasted the alcohol and almost relived the whole experience in a few seconds.

Then I felt a warmth standing behind me, a hot spearmint breath on the side of my neck and I could smell his cologne as well. When his lips were pressed against the side of my neck, I thought I would explode.

He turned me around, frantically, and kissed me with so much passion, that I almost lost my balance. His arms were moving through my hair and over my neck and I couldn't think anymore.

A few minutes later, Susan Bones headed to the Minister's office and almost walked in on a frantically making out (as if their lives depended on it) couple. She blinked, twice, and shook her head at two of her employees. When the clock hand of her watch moved to very very late she hurried to her meeting.


	4. Getting Over

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ginny helps Hermione getting over her break-up with Ron. ****"I don't want to date Quidditch players! We have nothing in common! They love the sport, I don't, great match Ginny," I said sarcastically while shooing her off my files where she was sitting on.**

* * *

**Getting Over**

Hermione

I doubted about our relationship after the first time we'd broken up. When we got back together I never trusted myself again to completely give in to loving him fully. Maybe that had driven us apart to the place we were now. I stayed a little distant, just like Ron and our relationship became nothing more than friendly. Even Harry was less distant than Ron was. We'd grown apart too far for us to mend the crack. It was time to let the break be clean, that would be easier for us to move on from. The time was now.

"Hermione," Ron said at the same time when I said "Ron."

He made a gesture for me to start. I sighed.

Somewhere deep down, I hoped that he would say that he would fight for it. Fight for us to get better. But at the same time I hoped he wouldn't. The doubt had already caused so much pain. His trust issues were minor, really small, but they existed. He didn't trust me fully and I forbade myself to let me love him for 100% ever again when he broke up with me the last time. I'd felt rotten and broken at the same time. I felt depressed and when I decided to get myself together to live with my parents for a year, I came back stronger than ever.

Kingsley had given me a job at the Department at the Magical Law Enforcement, in the sub-department Magical Creatures. I met with werewolves, house elves, goblins, centaurs and even mountain trolls. Ron had supported me and told me he had missed me and wanted to start over. After a short period of dating we got back together and were happier than ever. At least, that was what I was telling myself. Now I know I was lying to him and to myself. I needed to tell him.

"We need to talk."

He nodded understandingly and frowned.

"I think it's best if we break up and go back to being friends," I said.

"I agree."

I hadn't hidden my surprise and my mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry?" I said shocked.

"I know about your doubts and I could feel something was wrong. I just wanted to give you the time you needed to see that for yourself," Ron explained.

If it was physically possible for my mouth to fall on the floor, it would've. It was silent for a while when I realized that I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him. Tears started to stream down my cheeks and he put his arms around me.

"I'll always be there for you. And I know you will be there for me too," he said comforting.

I hated him. I hated him for being so sweet and understanding and saying the right things.

I fucking hated it!

* * *

**Four months later**

I closed the Jones' file when Ginny entered my office in a blue quidditch outfit with a big smile on her face.

"Hermione," Ginny said while she parked her ass on my desk.

"Ginny, what do you need?" I asked while I put the Jones' file on the werewolf pile of documents.

"Who is your best friend?" she asked, with a big smile still on her face.

"Uhm, Harry, Ron and I'd say Luna and Neville. Why?"

"Ha ha, very funny but you'll thank me later," she winked secretive and a flash of fear shot through my head.

"You didn't set me up again with one of your quidditch men, right? I told you I don't want to date," I told her and sighed deep.

She started to pout and went for it another way.

"But Hermione, it's just one drink! One drink! You can even ditch him after the first drink, but just get out there again! You are starting to get paler than a house elf!" Ginny explained dramatically while taking a peppermint candy from the jar on my desk.

I sent her a death glare.

"I don't want quidditch players! We have nothing in common! They love the sport, I don't, great match Ginny," I said sarcastically while shooing her off my files where she was sitting on.

"But…" she started.

"Gin," I interrupted.

"I really appreciate that you're doing this for me. And I promise I will get out there soon but right now, I don't feel up to it. If I haven't gone on a date in another half year, you can set me up with anyone who is not a quidditch player, you have my word."

She narrowed her eyes.

"One month," she said.

"Six months," I countered.

Ginny pushed her long straight red hair back over her shoulder and leaned forward, placing her elbows on my desk and rested her head on her hands. She sent me a debating look.

"Two days," she said with her face looking sly.

"Half year," I said grinning.

"Tonight!" she said, raising her voice.

I pulled a face and sighed, giving up in defeat.

"How about we make it three months and you leave now without another word?" I suggested.

"Fine, but remember this day, because in three months you are going to have the best date of your life," she said fierce.

"Okay Gin. Thanks. Are we still on for dinner on Saturday?" I asked her.

"Absolutely! See you then. Bye Mione!"

I laughed and yelled, "Bye Gin!"

* * *

**Three months later**

"No."

"But Hermione! He's really nice and he likes other things besides playing quidditch. And you would still have the benefits of dating a quidditch player. Isn't that perfect?" she asked me full enthusiasm.

We entered the break room inside the ministry and got in line for some lunch. I poured myself some tomato soup and got a piece of toast. When a little bit of the soup went over the edge I caught it with my finger and licked it off. I couldn't think of any benefits of dating a quidditch player only the disadvantages of dating one. They were muscled and therefore solid hard, not cuddly, they had probably little to no content inside and a discussion about books, listening to easy music or slow dancing was out of the question. They probably couldn't cook and ordered food all the time, or had a personal chef for their special sportsmen diet and couldn't enjoy a glass of wine with me. No, I couldn't figure out what would be good about dating a quidditch player. I was intrigued about Ginny's reason though, so I asked her.

"Gin tell me, what is a benefit of dating a quidditch player?"

"Never." A pause.

"Ending." A naughty smile.

"Stamina." She laughed hard and clapped with her hand on the bar line.

A few wizards in front of the que looked back and I felt a blush arise on my cheeks. I didn't dare to turn around because if someone recognized my face it would be a lot worse than suspecting that it was the back of my head they were looking at and wondering if it was me.

"Thanks for keeping it down Gin," I whispered blushing.

"Oh shush. Thanks to me you have a lovely date next Saturday with… TIAGO SANCHEZ!"

By my own surprise I actually knew this player. It was an Italian player with tanned skin and very, very white teeth. I always figure he was more of a girl than I was and that said something! I thought about going on a date with him, when I suddenly felt overwhelmed by the urge to hit myself on my forehead, but somehow I resisted. I straightened my brown skirt and smoothened my white blouse. It was my turn to pay for both of our meal so I made it quick so we could leave the que as soon as possible. I paid the men 7 sickles and 4 knuts and quickly summoned the cutlery.

I needed to cancel this date and soon, because if she would actually plan this I would stand Tiago up and that would be unnecessary mean. My thoughts were moving 3000 miles/hour and I had to come up with a game plan now!

"But if I find a date before next Saturday I would not have to go right?" I asked.

"True, but I doubt you would want that. Tiago is hot!" Ginny said joyfully, obviously proud of herself.

After lunch with Ginny I got back to my department when my intern Jane told me, between giggles, that I had a visitor. I wasn't expecting any visitors so I quickly walked over to my office.

Draco Malfoy sat at the opposite of my desk, looking bloody attractive.

Ever since I broke up with Ron, I started to see all the other men and there were lots and lots of handsome men around who would make me want to turn my head. And it all started with Draco Malfoy, over six months ago. I'd been crying over Ron when he entered my office for the law files on the wolfs bane potion. He immediately excused himself and spoke only to say that he would be back the following day for the papers and a few questions. Two minutes after that Jane had entered my office with a cup of strong tea with honey in it. She told me to go home, even though I stayed. When Harry arrived 20 minutes after having that conversation with Jane, I knew he had something to do with that. I just knew and it was kind, genuinely kind.

After that, he regularly needed files that I had and when he came over to collect them, he moved so gracefully that you just had to watch. He would knock on my office door and when I'd say he could enter, he would wait for me to gesture to sit down across from him. He would bring me a cup of tea, loosen his jacket when he sat down and waited patiently for me to ask him what he wanted. He would shoot a dazzling smile my way and ask for certain files and while I was searching for those files, he would ask how I was doing, or tell me something funny about what he had experienced. He was loose and getting more intense at the same time.

"Granger, are you okay?" he asked when I still stood in the door opening.

I got pulled out of my trance, walked over to my chair and smiled at him.

"Sure, I was just in thought. So, what do you need?" I ask him while offering him a peppermint from my jar. He took one, put it in his mouth and grinned.

"I overheard your conversation with Weasley today."

"Oh no," I said while my cheeks started to burn red hot.

"I did and I decided that it is time," he said smiling genuine, pushing a lock of blonde hair back.

"Time for what?" I raise my eyebrow in surprise.

"For me to ask you to accompany me to dinner this Friday," his voice was smooth and he looked up from his hands and sent me another one of his genuine smiles.

I was paralyzed.

_What the fuck just happened?_

"Why?" I asked slowly, it was the only word I could produce.

He blinked as if it was obvious and then his face softened.

"Because I started to like you and I think you like me too," he explained.

"But I never knew…" I started.

"I know you didn't. You are one of the most oblivious persons I've ever met concerning this."

"But why…"

"I've stopped by your office at least twice every week, to collect documents. Didn't you find that odd?" he asked me.

I couldn't think. His hair. His offer to go out on a date with him. Him telling me he liked me.

"No," I answered honestly.

"That's what I thought but please allow me to explain. I could've sent you a message instead of collecting them myself, but I didn't. I've brought you your tea many afternoons of the week. You start to plan your 3pm appointments free, unconsciously of course because you know that then I will be here with your cup of tea. We chat for a little while, sometimes casually conversing about books and music and I did that because I wanted to. I like you," he explained while lights shone into his eyes.

"Oh… Well, for what it's worth. I really like our conversations and the tea," I said joyfully.

I started to feel light, as if I could fly as soon as a breeze would pass me by.

A huge smile appeared on his face and he leaned forward.

"So, do you dare to go on a date with me? I'm afraid that I don't have the same endless stamina Tiago Sanchez has, but we'll make it work," he teased.

Another blush appeared on my cheeks and I laughed.

"I would love to."

I was finally over Ron.


	5. In-bedded Scheme

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. Draco is part of a scheme to get the money that is rightfully his from his parents and still be with the love of his life. **

* * *

**In-bedded Scheme**

Draco

With my eyes closed, I pull her closer to me. Unable to let her leave for work because I wasn't ready to be away from her again. Her small body is colder than mine and I engulf her in my arms. She makes a small noise, the one that makes my heart melt every time. I caress her neck with my lips and touch her cold hand, which was graced with a ring. My parents wanted me to engage to a pureblood witch, preferably Sacred Twenty-Eight. After rejecting all the countless witches mother had picked out, I told her it was enough. My work at the ministry, at the Department of Magical Cooperation, sub department International Relations, gave me a far better knowledge of all the appropriate candidates. To my surprise it wasn't a foreigner that I brought home to meet my parents. Astoria Greengrass, a loyal Hufflepuff, but as fierce as a Gryffindor and definitely as cunning and sly as a Slytherin, was perfect for me. She was the perfect girl for me to engage to.

And that is what I did.

I had engaged to Astoria, or Tori as she liked me to call her, after four public dates. Mother and father couldn't be more thrilled about her bloodline than anyone else, but they didn't like her character much. Simply because Tori didn't care for someone's blood status and with Gryffindor fierceness she defended that statement to the last bit. Yet, my parents kept their mouth shut because they would get their purer-than-pureblooded grandchildren and didn't want to take the risk of losing the right to see them.

Another small sound.

"Draco, I have to go to work," she murmured hoarsely against my chest.

My smile faltered a little bit. "I wish I could stay here with you all day."

She presses her lips softly against my skin and says hoarsely, "I don't feel so good."

This makes me more awake and I sit up a little straighter.

"Are you fit enough to go to work?"

"I think so, I just feel weak. Like my muscles are betraying me," she said while a small smile gracing her lips.

"And yesterday you had a headache," I added, thinking.

"Yes, but that was only because I was stuck with Cormac, anyone would get a headache when you're stuck all day with him," she replied defensively.

I nodded agreeing, but I knew that she wasn't feeling a hundred percent. When she moved to get out of my arms, I pulled her closer to me.

"Hmm," I said thinking, placing my lips on her neck again.

"Draco, I really have to go. I have a meeting with King-sley at nine," her voice croaked in the middle of Kingsley's name, followed by a small cough.

I looked at the darker circles and wrinkles around her eyes that made her tiredness seem even more prominent. I knew it was good for her to stay in bed for a few days. And I'm sure the others would agree. Kingsley always was very protective of her, so I'd probably have an ally in him. I opened my mouth to set the trap.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you Floo call Kingsley and ask what he thinks you should do."

I put on my thinking face but she already knew.

"Good try, Draco. I know you'll do anything to make me stay in bed with you all day, just because you are free today. But I am not, so I am going to take a shower and then I'm going to work," she said resolutely, with obvious joy in her voice.

"Fine, I'll make breakfast," I said, hurrying to the floo in the living room instead of the kitchen.

"Good," she replied, stepping into the bathroom.

It took her longer than usual, about twenty minutes, and when she entered the kitchen I saw her dressed in a warm blouse and putting on a sweater. She looked warmer than before but when I saw her shiver, I was glad I already got her boss to force to take a day off.

The floo went off and she walked to the living room.

"Hello?" Kingsley's voice sounded through the living room.

"Minister? I mean; Kingsley? What is the matter? I'm not late am I?" she asked while her voice croaked again while she quickly looked at the clock above the fireplace.

"No, you are not late. Malfoy called to ask me to tell you to take the day off. And I have much to do, so I'd like to give you the rest of the week off to get better."

"But, sir, I'm not sick!" She interjected a bit angry.

"The dark circles around your eyes, your headache and the coughing say otherwise. I don't want the rest of the staff to get infected. Stay at home."

It wasn't a suggestion; it was an order. And she couldn't resist listening to Kingsley, something I always found slightly annoying.

"Yes sir," she grumbled.

"Good. You take good care of her, Malfoy."

"Will do, sir. And thank you."

"You are welcome."

When the floo call ended I knew by her silence I was in big trouble, still I did it for her wellbeing.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked the love of my life.

Her hazel brown eyes stood tired and nodded.

"Yes, but I'm too tired to do anything about it. Will you bring me a cup of tea while I head back to bed?" she asked after sniffling.

"Of course."

* * *

When I arrived back in the bedroom, I noticed that she'd cleaned the bedlinen. I had brought a tray of tea, toast and a piece of fruit because it was important for her to eat as well as drink. It only took us five minutes to be back in bed, holding each other warmly with our bodies filled with warm drinks and food. After lying in each other's arms for about ten minutes, she fell asleep and snoring softly every once in a while. I loved her because of the way she looked at me when she woke up, because she rebelled against anything that was expected of her, because she gives the ones who didn't have a say in matters concerning themselves a vote. I could think of a million reasons why she was perfect for me. Smiling content, with the love of my life in my arms, I dozed off slightly too. But when I heard the floo go, I tried to hurry to the living room. Not really worried that someone bad was able to pass the wards, but I didn't want them wake up the witch in my arms.

"Draco? Are you home?"

Then I recognized her voice. I forgot I was meeting Astoria today at ten. I groaned slightly and carefully moved the love of my life off my chest.

Then Astoria appeared in the door opening. I swallowed and pressed my finger against my lips. When her eyes moved over the witch in my bed, over her bushy hair, her pale face and over her warm-dressed body, Astoria's face didn't become angry but sympathetic.

"I'll wait for you in the living room," she whispered, her brows furrowing slightly.

I nodded while turning my back to her. I placed the blankets around her and took out an extra blanket to put over her feet.

I grabbed a sweater from the chair, so I wouldn't be partially naked with my stand-in fiancée in the living room.

When I entered the living room, I noticed two cups of steaming hot tea on the coffee table.

"I didn't know Hermione was ill, if it was a bad time, Draco you should have said so," Astoria said, sounding a little bit reproachful, yet hugging me warmly.

I hugged her back and motioned towards one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about out appointment," I apologized. I had forgotten because I could only think of ways to make Hermione feel better. A small snort sounded and I looked back at Astoria. Astoria eyed me with intrigue written all over her face and a smile playing around her lips.

"Every time I get surprised by your feelings for her. Your love for her is so genuinely sick-making," she stated, smiling broad.

"Now that we are on the topic of sickening love; how is Farah?" I asked her grinning.

"Farah is fine, but she's looking forward to tell the rest of her friends. They only know that she is dating a dark-blonde witch," Astoria replied a little melancholically.

I moved my eyes over Astoria's demeanour.

"I'm serious Tori, how is she holding up?" I asked her.

"As well as to be expected. One has to lie about their deepest feelings for the one she loves just to be able to be free. Even if it is only until I turn twenty-one. Then I will leave my parent's home and will be legally free of all of their obligations. So will you," she added.

"I can't want to take her to dinner, somewhere we don't have to hide," I said, thinking of all the possibilities once Hermione and I didn't have to hide anymore.

"I know exactly how you feel," she replied, fantasizing about all the possibilities.

A silence followed where both of us could dream on just long enough.

"Do you already have your parent's money?" she asked.

"Taken it as soon as our engagement was official," I grinned sly.

"Oh!" Astoria exclaimed softly.

I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"I have an idea. It was actually Farah's idea, but we thought of an official un-engagement party at our place! We could invite all our friends, you can invite all your friends and that way we can end this beautiful legal construction that we call engagement in a happy way, being surrounded by the ones we love," Astoria's voice had raised a note higher from excitement.

I thought about that, all Hermione's friends, all my friends, Astoria and Farah's friends together, ending our engagement era together.

"I love it."

Astoria sent me a huge smile, her eyes glistening with joy. "Great."

"Since I'm turning twenty-one on Monday, why don't we hold the party four days later, at Friday? That way I have enough time to get the money and plan the party," she suggested.

I quickly thought of Hermione's schedule and my own.

"Both of us are free next weekend. Friday's perfect."

She placed her hand in mine and pinched it softly.

"I hope Hermione gets well soon," she stated while rising to her feet.

"Thanks, give my love to Farah," I replied, kissing her cheek.

This caused Astoria to laugh softly.

"What?" I wondered.

"The old Draco would never say something like that," her eyes were glistening again with warmth and joy.

I knew she was right, but I couldn't be bothered, instead I felt proud.

"I like the new Draco," I said.

"Me too. Ooh, and Farah asked if you wanted to join us for dinner on Monday night, just at home, but only the four of us."

"I'll discuss it with Hermione, but I'm sure she already kept her evening free."

"Great, thanks Draco."

"Thank you, Tori," I replied while following her to the fireplace to let her out.

"I am honoured to be engaged to you, but I cannot wait to break it off," she replied while grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Same here," I replied smiling.

"Now, go back to your witch," Astoria urged, pointing at the bedroom door.

"You too!" I replied and waved while the flames took her away.

I thought of the wonderful construction Astoria and I had going. In our parent's will's stood that we had to be engaged to a pureblood of the opposite sex to get the money that we were entitled to have. Since Astoria turned out to be gay and didn't have any money, her sister Daphne had come up with a plan. Daphne, the true Slytherin she was, knew a way for her sister to get it, by using me. She'd proposed a scheme where Astoria and I got engaged so Astoria could get her money. I agreed almost immediately, wanting to help out Daphne and so help out Astoria. And that was the main reason at first, helping her out of sheer respect for the friendship Daphne and I had, but when I fell in love with Hermione, all the pieces fell into place. And now it was almost time for us to be un-engaged again.

The ring I had given Hermione wasn't an heirloom, it was a new ring, the one we happened to pass by in Russia on our seventh secret date. I didn't want to give Hermione a used ring because she deserved anything her heart desired. And when I had given her the ring after being together for only six months (in secret of course), I had made Hermione a promise. As soon as I was able to break the engagement construction Astoria and I had, I would marry her.

When her eyes lit up, radiating utter happiness and a smile so genuine it reached her eyes, Hermione had responded like I'd expected. Hermione, being the sweetest witch she is, literally stated that she didn't want Astoria or me to be in danger because of our parents finding out, but she wanted to marry me as soon as it was the right time.

That evening I had known, she was the one for me, just for me.

* * *

"Draco?" a hoarse voice sounded from the bedroom.

"Yes, love?" I replied while hurrying back to her. She sat up straight in our bed and her eyes were wide.

"I just remembered that we have to keep Monday free and to get Astoria a present. What should we get Astoria?" she asked quickly.

"You don't have to get her anything, you have given her her freedom," I said while diving back into bed and putting my arms around the love of my life. Hermione frowned and pursed her lips while a small shudder moved her closer into my arms. She nestled her frizzy curls onto my shoulder while I added, "And you have been immensely patient and understanding about it as well."

"You deserve it. Both of you," she said simply.  
"Just a few more days and then I get to marry you," I said, joy sounding through in my voice.

"Not until you have asked my father for my hand," she said stern.

"You are right of course," I answered while thinking back of the cold December month when I had made a trip to her parents, who'd chosen to stay in Australia, to ask for Hermione's hand.

When they'd wholeheartedly given their permission I knew I had everything in place for the perfect moment.

Her engagement ring and wedding ring were safely stocked in my safe in Gringott's Wizarding Bank next to all the millions I had gotten from my parents as soon as I was engaged to Astoria.

I moved my fingers over the Russian promise ring that graced her finger. And when I kissed her hand, the hand of my ill witch, I knew that there was no place I'd rather be than with her, for eternity.


	6. Malfoy's Trial

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. When Draco Malfoy is being judged by the Wizengamot, something unexpected happens. **

* * *

**Malfoy's Trial**

Draco

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini. Your plea will be taken into account."

I sent Blaise a grateful look and moved my eyes back to Ms. Blackstone, the ministry official who now turned to me. "Mr. Malfoy, do you have anyone else who wants to vouch for you?" the ministry official asked not unkind.

I looked around the room and the ones who wanted to speak for me, had done so. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had both spoken on my behalf. My parents were already in Azkaban so neither of them could vouch for me, nor would I want them to.

When my eyes fell onto the Golden Trio; Potter, Weasley and Granger they weren't smiling smugly like I'd expected them to. Instead they looked around, as if waiting for someone to jump up. I pushed my jaws tightly onto each other and took a deep silent breath in through my nose. In defeat, I shook my head, "No, Ms. Blackstone."

Her eyes seemed to hint a bit of pity, but she didn't let it influence her voice. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Then the Wizengamot members will have their judgment ready within two weeks, until then you are obliged to stay with your aunt, Mrs. Tonks under house arrest. If the judgement will rule in your favour, you will be placed under house arrest for the minimum of one year with a legal, light guardian. If the judgement fails to be in your favour you will go to Azkaban immediately, for the duration of the sentence the Wizengamot chooses for you. In that case you will be forbidden any contact with…"

My eyes had moved to Granger who had pushed her elbow in Potter's ribs. "Excuse me, Ms. Blackstone!" a clear voice sounded through the Wizengamot. Immediately everyone turned to the one who had spoken and raised from his seat, The Chosen One, Harry Bloody Potter.

"I have something to say about Malfoy."

My eyes widened and now I knew that it was over. I was definitely going to Azkaban.

"Mr. Potter, this is highly inappropriate," Ms. Blackstone uttered surprised but after looking at Potter's raised eyebrows she motioned for him to stand in the speaking area of the Wizengamot hall.

Before I could begin to think about all the worst possible outcomes of what Potter could possibly say, Potter had cleared his throat and every witch and wizard of the Wizengamot was now looking in admiration to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Malfoy is not a dark wizard and I think he shouldn't be punished for the things he did. In fact, instead of punishing him, I think we should help him."

If Potter was going to play the pity-card that everyone should feel sorry for me, I was going to kill him.

Suddenly I heard my mother's voice inside my head._ "Don't you dare going to Azkaban, Draco! Promise me that you will do anything in your power to never go there! Promise me!" she had shrieked, completely lost in despair. And I had promised. _

So now I kept my face neutral, even though I sincerely wanted to give Potter the bashing of a lifetime.

"Malfoy has made many more wrong choices than right ones. But he did make one decision that made us able to defeat Voldemort. He never sold us out to the Death Eaters in his house and so to Voldemort, when he could've easily done so. When we," Potter pointed to Granger, Weasley and himself "were inside Malfoy Manor, he chose not to betray us. Just like his mother chose to tell Voldemort that I was dead, when I wasn't. They both protected me, risking their own lives."

My eyes prickled. He had no right to speak about my mother. I balled my hands into a fist and made sure I wasn't shaking out of pure anger.

"I can honestly say I never liked Malfoy, but I do know one thing. Voldemort wasn't able to feel love. And I think a lot of children that made wrong decisions, which were only made out of fear, or not knowing better, but they could have chosen to do the exact same opposite if we'd helped them, given them a chance. So I refuse to believe that sending Malfoy to Azkaban is the best thing we can do! We have certified mind healers that are able to change the world people live in simply by talking to them! I think that Malfoy is able to pay us back when he's had the right help. I don't think he is evil, we have all seen the recent memories about his opinion on pureblood supremacism. And I know that we cannot blame him for listening to his parents! If his parents chose to raise him that purebloods are better, he believed it because they were his parents! And another thing, many of you know about Malfoy's bullying. Especially Hermione Granger. But did the defence also tell you about the apology letter he sent her? One day after the war was finished? The letter that was six pages long?"

I nearly choked on my tongue. He wouldn't…

"Hermione brought the letter and she likes to read a short piece of it," Potter said, walking back to the benches where Weasley and Granger were seated. Meanwhile Granger had risen from her seat and took out the envelope I wished I'd never see again.

Before I could stop myself, I jumped up and yelled, "NO!"

This only resulted in a risen eyebrow from Ms. Blackstone, who motioned me to sit down. Granger had the decency to look ashamed but unfolded the letter and turned to the last page. Like Potter had done, she too cleared her throat and moved her eyes over the words.

"I still hear your scream resound in my head every night. The scream that reminds me of the torture you have withstood. But it makes me terrified to go to sleep, also because I can't sleep a full night without waking up, drenched in cold sweat, shaking of terror and unable to shake the memories off of me. Granger, I am sorry, I truly am. I will never expect you to forgive me, because I don't know if I could, if I was in your shoes."

The memories flashed in front of my eyes. Children lying dead on the floor, Granger's scream. The only thing that was more deafening was the silence in the room. Then I realized, that people's mouths were moving, but no sound came out. I felt something stream down my cheeks and suddenly I felt a tightening grip on my arm. I yanked my arm loose and stared at the person the hand belonged to.

It appeared to be Ms. Blackstone and concern framed her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you feeling alright? Do we need to call a healer?" her worried voice sounded far away and I couldn't focus on what was happening.

"Send a healer in here!" someone yelled.

And that was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

* * *

**St. Mungo's**

The ceiling was bright white and I blinked a few times to get used to it. My headache was gone, but instead I felt so groggy that I knew someone had given me a pain potion of some sorts. I suspected I was lying in a hospital bed and when I looked around the room, I saw my expectation was right. The room was small, but large enough for the one bed I was lying on and the one wooden chair near my bedside.

The windows were covered with light blue curtains and the door was also light blue. Then my eyes fell on three bouquets of gorgeous flowers with the rest of the table filled with get well-cards. If I had to guess, there were about twenty of them. Frowning, I extended my arm and tried to move towards it. My body whined painfully and I quickly went back to my original position.

The light blue door opened and an assistant healer, a nurse, walked in. She walked to the end of my bed, where a scroll of paper was placed. The dark, small nurse hadn't looked up once and was about to leave when I said very hoarse, "Uh, hello?"

The nurse's head jumped up and shock was written over her whole face.

"Healer Clearwater!" the nurse yelled over her shoulder while she hurried towards me.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" she now asked softly, taking my wrist into her hands probably because she wanted to know my pulse.

"Who are you?" I asked and tried to pull back my wrist.

The nurse let go of my wrist and took a step back.

"Right, I'm sorry. I am nurse Gabby; I have been taking care of you here in St. Mungo's. Do you know what day it is?"

I thought back of the last thing I could remember, the trial. That was on a Thursday. How many days have I been out? Two, three? Or just a few hours?

"How long was I out?" I asked nurse Gabby, my voice still hoarse.

"You have been put in a medical coma for the past week, it is now Friday a week later."

"But why? What is wrong with me?" I asked the nurse.

The door of my room opened and a Healer stood in the door opening. She looked familiar, but I couldn't quite remember where I knew her from, probably from Hogwarts. Then she walked over to my bed and sent me a friendly smile while extending her hand to me.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, my name is Penelope Clearwater and I have been your Healer for the past week. How are you feeling?"

I shook her hand shortly, because the pain was nearly unbearable. Ignoring her question, I wanted to know what was wrong with me. And why Blaise or Theo weren't here…

"Why am I still here? What is wrong with me?" I asked again, the panic now slightly hearable in my voice.

Healer Clearwater furrowed her eyebrows.

"You have been experiencing post-traumatic stress due to your experiences in the war. That combined with a dangerous low amount of sleep... It caused you to shut out all your physical pain but also your emotional pain."

"But… I'm not sick or ill!" I protested, even though I knew it was in vain.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't take pleasure in telling you that you are ill. I would prefer to tell you that you are all better and ready to go home. But unfortunately you have been bottling up all your pain, which is now overwhelming you. Understandably you have questions, so I have contacted your friends as soon as I heard you woke up. They will be able to tell you exactly what happened at the trial. But before they are allowed inside, I need you to answer my questions," she didn't give me a look of pity, which I was highly grateful for, but she did look at me stern.

So I nodded slowly.

"Are you in pain now?"

"Every movement hurts," I replied grumbling.

She wrote something down and asked, "Is there one part that hurts more than others?"

I thought about that and tensed my muscles.

"My back and left wrist are worse."

This didn't seem to surprise Healer Clearwater one bit, and she just nodded.

"Do you experience any nausea or dizziness?" her eyes moved from my right eye to my left.

I shook my head.

A small nod followed and she turned to nurse Gabby.

"Gabby, keep him on the anti-nausea potions, same dose, and keep on checking in on him every half an hour. He is allowed a normal dosage of Draught of Dreamless Sleep, unless there are complications, in that case you can give him the higher dosage."

"Yes, Healer Clearwater."

Healer Clearwater left the room and while nurse Gabby sat down in the wooden chair, writing stuff down on my medical documents, I stared at the light blue door in front of me.

It felt like ages before the door opened and Theo and Blaise entered. Nurse Gabby excused herself after assuring me that I could always call her if I felt unwell.

Blaise thanked her and shut the door behind her. Theo walked up to my bed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling, bro?" Theo asked while inspecting how I was looking.

Blaise leaned against the light blue door, far away from my bed. I turned back to Theo to answer his question.

"I'm fine, they are just worrying over nothing."

"Right, so when you didn't wake up after you fainted and puked at the trial, you just thought it was a good time to catch up on some sleep?" Theo stated sarcastically.

Surely they would've made that up, I would've remembered if I'd puked, right? I sent Theo a questioning look.

"I really puked?"

"Yes, you are lucky Ms. Blackstone was in time to dodge it."

I listened to hear a lie in there, but I didn't find one.

"So, is it postponed or will I still hear the verdict next Thursday?"

"You have been cleared of the charges," Blaise said, still leaning against the light blue door.

Against my expectations I didn't even feel happiness, a little relief, sure, but no happiness. I was distracted by Blaise who was still leaning against the door, far away from my bed.

"Why are you standing all the way over there?" I asked, starting to get cranky.

Now Theo grinned and Blaise pulled a face.

"Let's just say that Blaise wasn't able to dodge it," Theo smirked.

"How is that possible? He was nowhere near me," I wondered frowning.

"We were here on Monday as well, you could barely speak so drugged up were you, but we were here, laughing at you and talking to you, Blaise was sitting at the edge of your bed. And well… you were very nauseous."

Theo made a vague motion with his hand and Blaise was still pulling a horrified face.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said to Blaise who was looking at me with a doubtful face.

"Yeah, no problem. I know you didn't do it on purpose…" Blaise said heedless, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the curtains.

"But you are cleared of all charges, Draco. You don't have to go to Azkaban!" Theo exclaimed happily.

I gave Theo a serious look and asked, "Yes, when did they sent out the verdict?"

"Saturday last week," Theo replied, his voice now small as if he was hiding something.

My back whined under the strain it took me to sit up straight. "What happened, Theo?"

"Well…" Theo didn't finish his sentence.

One of the reasons I liked Theo and Blaise was because they could say many words without actually saying anything, a fine Slytherin treat. But now Theo just stopped talking and I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

"Blaise," I demanded.

"Are you nauseous now?" Blaise asked before moving to step forward to my bed.

I shook my head, glanced at Theo again, who narrowed his left eye uncomfortably and I looked back at Blaise.

"Potter, on demand of Granger, ordered that you'd be taken to St. Mungo's immediately. They joined us to St. Mungo's where Potter demanded, again on Granger's whispered order, that an unbiased Healer would heal you. Potter then called in a personal favour he had with Healer Clearwater who he apparently knew from Hogwarts and then they were searching for whatever could be wrong with you. In the emergency room, where at that moment you, Theo, me, Healer Clearwater, Andromeda Tonks, Granger, Potter and Weasley were present. Granger in lack of a better word, strongly suggested, to run a test for magical exhaustion in combination with delayed curse-sickness."

"Let me guess, she was right," I added, irritation clearly hearable in my voice.

Theo shrugged and added, "It could have taken them ages to find out that it was curse-sickness. The last case was apparently four years ago. Of course more cases appeared after the war was over but…" Theo stopped talking because he knew the rest of his sentence was redundant.

I looked at the side table that was filled with cards and three vases filled with flowers. "But who are all these flowers and cards from?"

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll see you in a bit," Theo said quickly while hurrying to his feet.

"Stay right here!" I demanded.

Theo looked like he was being caught doing something completely wrong and so I knew I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Blaise, tell me."

Blaise rose his eyebrows at my demanding tone but didn't object.

"As soon as it was confirmed, Granger suggested that we made this public knowledge. You not daring to go to sleep because of the guilt-ridden nightmares that haunt you."

I opened my mouth to complain, because that would be the last thing I wanted, but I was almost sure they'd done it. Otherwise I wouldn't have received all these flowers and cards…

"So obviously I objected against that idea, Theo and Mrs. Tonks did too," Blaise paused dramatically, "but then Granger told Weasley to take the chart out of her bag."

"Chart? What chart?" I blurted out.

"The chart that said which Wizengamot member was voting against, or for your conviction."

"I didn't even know those charts existed," I said, frowning.

Now it was Theo's turn to snort and he said, "They don't. Granger made it."

"What do you mean- Never mind, continue," I said hastily.

"She showed the chart to all of us in the room, even Healer Clearwater was interested. You were going to go to Azkaban, Draco. Out of the 50 Wizengamot members, only 14 were going to clear you of the charges," Blaise's voice was tense and I could feel the dread filling the room.

"I was going to go to Azkaban?" I stuttered. I couldn't really believe that it was an actual possibility. I knew I could get send to Azkaban but I never really knew…

Blaise shook his head, "Draco, as soon as she started reading the letter you wrote her- nice touch in keeping that from us by the way- many jury members were switching their opinions in your favour. But Granger was firm in believing the public should know to create a larger support base for you. Because when you were admitted in the hospital, the first hate-mail arrived for you. She wanted to help you apparently. So she kindly suggested to let the whole wizarding world know, of your grief, guilt and pain. And so putting a stop to almost all of the hate-mail. And I still don't know why she was so passionate about helping you. She had ordered Potter and Weasley to join her in an interview with the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and even the local wizard papers one day later, on Friday, openly claiming that they'd forgiven you. They told everyone that you were now friends with them. Even though Potter and Weasley disliked the 'plan', they agreed without one word."

Theo nodded at Blaise's words and added, "I don't know either why she helped you. You have bullied her throughout the years, called her names and now you have written her _one letter_ and she has forgiven you? I don't know bro, something just doesn't add up."

I sighed deep. The right corner of my mouth curled up, I was painfully aware that my best friends were going to get angry at me.

"It wasn't the first letter I sent her."

Shock now passed over Theo's face, but Blaise's face stayed calm and calculating.

"I could've guessed it was something like that."

"You knew?!" Theo now blurted out, stomping the matrass of my bed next to my feet.

I looked shocked at Theo, who seemed really angry. But I couldn't blame him.

Blaise hastily shook his head and replied, "Of course I didn't know. I just suspected. You ever noticed that whenever he had insulted Granger he always needed time alone after that, to think?"

Theo nodded, a vague sense of comprehension rising. "I remember, what about it?"

"Well, it appears Draco here was always feeling incredibly guilty after calling Granger, Potter and Weasley names. So he wrote letters. Apology letters that said the truth about how he was feeling."

I felt a huge lump in my throat. If Blaise had known all along…

"Well, I don't know who he is anymore, so tell me. What was he feeling, Blaise?" Theo sneered.

"Confusion. He felt confused because his parents told him purebloods were better wizards. Then Granger, a muggleborn comes along and gets the best grades of the entire year. She was making him question everything his parents ever taught him because Granger was-," Blaise corrected himself, "is incredibly gifted."

I couldn't swallow. If Blaise knew this from the start, did he know about…

"Bullshit! We both knew Draco wasn't really meaning the things he said to them, we all knew that Draco had to maintain an obvious dislike towards them because of his father!" Theo said hotly.

"Yes, but we didn't know Draco actually liked them and-"

I felt the urge to intervene, not at all comfortable with how everything was working out. "Well- I uhhhh," I started but my foggy brain didn't work with me.

"Very proficient, Draco. But try again later," Theo hissed while nodding to Blaise to continue.

Blaise took a deep, dramatic breath and I felt my hands tingle with the urge to hit him.

"Draco has been crushing on Granger since Yule Ball."

The bomb had landed. So Blaise knew about that too. Was there something he didn't know? I shuddered because of the cold shiver that ran over my arms and I pulled the blanket higher.

Theo looked at me expectantly and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what Theo wanted.

"Aren't you going to correct Blaise? You know, because he said you've been in love with Granger since Yule?!" Theo now almost yelled again.

"There is nothing to correct, Blaise is right."

My heart felt a thousand pounds lighter and I could almost smile. But Blaise his face stood so smug that I imagined the smugness coming off of him in waves.

"Wha- Does she know?" Theo stuttered, flabbergasted.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? It's a simple yes or no question! Does Hermione Granger know you are in love with her?!" Theo yelled.

"I think she does, but I really hope she doesn't," I said softly.

"Why the hell is that?" Theo managed to ask.

"Because…" I didn't answer.

I looked at Blaise expectantly and Blaise just shrugged, "Don't look at me, I told you all I know."

I rolled my eyes. "Because I have been with her."

"How-" Theo started.

"Been with her as in dating or been with her as in sex?" Blaise asked clinically.

"The latter. But we have been hanging out in muggle cafes, so…"

"And why did you stop?" Theo muttered angrily.

"Because she deserves better, even though it is just sex, she shouldn't have to be with me. There are tons of people who would love to date her and…"

Theo placed his hands on top of his head. "Okay, I came here to talk to my best friend, but now it appears that he's been having a whole secret life without me knowing about it!"

I felt bad, I really did. I should have told Theo and Blaise, no excuses. Just when I wanted to apologize, Blaise muttered, "Why don't you tell us about your girlfriend, Theo?"

"What?" Theo stammered, suddenly becoming red.

"Your girlfriend, or is Lisa Turpin your hook-up bitch?" Blaise sneered.

"Well!" Theo said, now having the decency to look just a little bit ashamed.

"Lisa Turpin, wasn't she in Raven-" I asked when Theo interrupted me, "-claw? Yes, she was. We've been dating for a full year now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Blaise placed his hands on both my shoulder and Theo's and then he started to laugh.

"Now that we are sharing our endeavours, I've been hooking up with Thomas, Finnegan and Weasley."

"Which Weasley?" Theo and I asked at the same time.

"Ginny," Blaise muttered.

"Ah! The one that got away?" I teased Blaise.

Then a squeaking sound sounded and the door opened. In the doorway stood Potter and Granger. I'd expected Weasley to follow them in, but Granger shut the door behind her. Potter shook hands with both Blaise and Theo before walking up to me.

"Draco, how are you feeling?" Potter started.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was the first time he actually said my first name.

"Draco?" I asked Potter, as if to clarify why he use my first name.

"Does it bother you if I call you Draco?" Potter asked in return.

My eyes crossed Granger's who seemed uncomfortably distant. I knew I'd done something wrong, so I couldn't be bothered with what Potter was saying.

"No, of course not, Harry. I heard we are good friends now. So why wouldn't we call each other by our first names?"

Potter noticed the sarcasm but only nodded and said nothing. He stepped back so that Granger could step forward.

"Granger."

"Malfoy, I'd like to speak to you alone."

We had both made the rule that no one would ever brought our history up again and now she wanted to talk? I had taken my distance from her to make her realize she deserved someone better and now she came here to talk?

"Well grab a butterbeer, wont we, _Harry_?" Blaise said, emphasizing Potters first name.

"Sure we will, Blaise." Then Potter turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I'll be downstairs if you need me. Please don't go rushing off without me knowing okay?" Potter asked such a soft and caring tone that I knew something was wrong.

When we were finally alone, she sat down at the end of my bed, next to my feet. She didn't look up from her hands and just sat there in silence.

"I didn't ask you to save me, you know," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

This resulted into an immediate reaction. Her head shot up and she gasped, "You would have died in Azkaban, Draco. Of course I had to do something!" her voice was thin and I felt that she was already crying on the inside, but I didn't know why.

But the next words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"I'm better off dead."

Shock was written all over her face. "You're better off alive, with me and…" her voice broke.

"And who? Blaise, Theo and Potter?" I asked sarcastically, feeling more miserable with the minute she was here, reminding me of the perfect witch, who I could never have.

Hermione's lip trembled. She opened her mouth and closed it again. When one tear rolled down her cheek and hung under her chin, I gave up. I took her hand into mine and whispered, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

My mouth opened and closed. When sound finally came out it was three octaves higher than usual.

"Congratulations, who is the father?"

Hermione raised one eyebrow and then she sighed deeply, moving her curls back.

"You are the father, Draco. I'm three months pregnant."

"And you didn't think to tell me about this until now?!"

Her response was almost immediate.

"I didn't notice at first and when I found out there was another priority. I needed to keep you out of Azkaban, it was more important."

The silence in the room was deafening and my ears were feeling hot for some reason. My heartbeat was palpable in my throat and my mind was racing.

"You are pregnant."

"Yes."

"And I am the father."

"Yes."

"We are having a baby."

"Uh-yes."

"Do you want me to be the father?" I suddenly asked her, she could be telling me in a few minutes that she was going to let Potter of Weasley be the father.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'm sorry I left you," I whispered.

"I know. You were feeling guilty about finally being able to sleep a night through when we were sharing a bed."

"I-"

How did she know that? How could she possibly- when her eyes met mine, I was reminded again of the reason why I liked her, intelligent, fierce, passionate, powerful.

*BANG!*

The door slammed open.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT?!" Theo yelled at Granger, his eyes crazy and unbelieving.

Blaise just winked at her, giving me a thumbs up.

"Theo, chill. You are yelling at the mother of my child. Don't make me hex you," I warned while smiling at the love of my life and extending my hand to hers.

She stepped closer and placed her small warm hand into mine.

"I love you," she said with her eyes wet.

"I know, I love you too," I said before making kissing noises.

The lights appeared in her eyes and she smiled broad, she bowed closer and pressed her lips against mine.

"I am dreaming, this can't be happening. I don't believe my eyes. How did this-"

"SHUT UP, THEO!" both Granger and I yelled at him.

Lovingly, I pinched Grangers hand.

Granger would be Granger until she would become a Malfoy. And if it were up to me, that wouldn't take long.

~ Fin ~


	7. Strong Ones

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. When Draco Malfoy's eyes move over the specific art piece, a picture, his heart stops. After all these years, he has found her. Songfic, don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Strong Ones**

No POV

"This is a fine piece."

Mr. Greene, the gallery owner, nearly had a heart attack. He looked straight at Mr. Malfoy in utter surprise, because in all the years he had worked with Mr. Malfoy he had never heard him say something so nice about a piece of art. The gallery owner was an old warhorse in the art world but he had never seemed to understand Mr. Malfoy's preference. Mr. Malfoy had bought paintings of castles, mythical creatures, old men with long grey hair and beards, women and views of a countryside, but never something so modern.

The picture they were standing in front of was a woman on the dancefloor in a club. The woman who was wearing a white t-shirt, a black pair of pants, black sneakers and a golden Rolex watch, had gold-blonde hair with big curls and seemed to be off in another world, but still completely happy and fulfilled. The space around her was lit, as if she was standing in the spotlight, making the red-lipped beauty stand out even more, while the rest of the crowd seemed to be made for the dark background.

The gallery owner had given it the title: Experiencing the music.

But Mr. Malfoy had immediately curled his lips in disagreement but had said nothing until his eyes had moved carefully over the picture. When Mr. Malfoy's eyes had rested on her hazel brown eyes, glowing and shining, like she was feeling genuinely and completely happy, he had spoken his praise.

"Mr. Greene, I _want_ this picture."

Just when the gallery owner wanted to tell Mr. Malfoy that that could be a problem, since the artist didn't want to sell any of the pieces just yet, he had swallowed his tongue, because Mr. Malfoy always got what he wanted.

The gallery owner never knew exactly what was wrong with Mr. Malfoy that made him so void of emotion and common decency, until Mr. Malfoy once brought a family friend by the name of Mr. Nott. Mr. Nott had apologized more than once for Mr. Malfoy's rude behaviour when Mr. Malfoy was out of hearing distance.

Mr. Nott had simply said that Mr. Malfoy was a war victim who lost his parents and friends in that same war. Mr. Greene had responded shocked and after the initial shock, with understanding. Mr. Greene never spoke a word of it, but since then, he had some sort of respect for his richest buyer, even if he behaved like a spoiled child.

"I'm afraid the artist doesn't want to sell anything just now, but since it is you, I can call the artist right now to see if she will reconsider?" Mr. Greene suggested a little nervous, the last thing he wanted was Mr. Malfoy to get angry or agitated.

"Make her," the authoritative voice sounded darkly.

"She is on her way, Mr. Malfoy, do you wish to stay for negotiation?" Mr. Greene said while drying his forehead with his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Mr. Greene. I will talk to the artist. Get me some coffee while I wait here," the tall platinum blonde man commanded, his eyes still on the girl's hazel brown eyes.

* * *

It took the artist about fifteen minutes to arrive at the art gallery. Mr. Greene nervously let the artist inside. Together they walked to Mr. Malfoy who was, to Mr. Greene's surprise still looking at the picture. It seemed he was inspecting her eyes from up close.

Mr. Greene coughed to make their presence known, afraid that he would startle Mr. Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, allow me to introduce the artist, Ms. Odell."

Mr. Malfoy finally let his eyes move away from the picture and turned around. Ms. Odell immediately found that the tall blonde man was handsome. Very handsome. She had been expecting a brooding fat guy with a gun, because Mr. Greene had sounded so afraid on the phone when he had begged her to come to the gallery, but this man seemed anything but threatening.

"Ms. Odell, let me be quick. I want to buy your picture of that woman," Mr. Malfoy pointed to the picture which he had been inspecting thoroughly, "And I want to know what kind of editing you did before you printed it, where you took that picture and where I can find her."

Ms. Odell raised her eyebrows high.

"Excuse me!?" Ms. Odell asked, deeply offended.

This caused Mr. Greene to jump forward and raise his hands a little in her direction.

"Ms. Odell, Mr. Malfoy doesn't know your work yet. This is the first thing he has seen of you. He doesn't know your signature," Mr. Greene murmured.

Now, Ms. Odell narrowed her eyes at the surprised looking Mr. Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am flattered that you want to buy my art, but let me make one thing clear. My art is never edited. Never."

This made Mr. Malfoy smile broader than Mr. Greene had ever seen.

"It won't happen again," Mr. Malfoy assured Ms. Odell.

Mr. Greene swallowed his tongue again, because he had never expected Mr. Malfoy to apologize. He never did.

"And if you don't understand the concept of art, then maybe you shouldn't buy it!" Ms. Odell hissed softly. Again, Mr. Malfoy kept smiling like he had won the lottery.

"Ms. Odell, it was simply a test to see if this piece was real or not. And because it is, I want to buy it after you answer my previous questions. What is your price?" Mr. Malfoy asked smoothly.

"It was taken at Club Diaga last Saturday in London. I know that her name is Zara, that is what I heard from the bartender but he doesn't know her last name. I also know that she comes there every Saturday, isn't interested in any kind of hook-up and that she doesn't want to be photographed. The last guy who took a picture of her broke his nose."

Mr. Malfoy raised his brows curiously and thought back of when that same girl, now apparently going by another name, smacked him across the face in third year.

"And yet you took a picture of her?"

"I didn't want to believe my friend when he told me of the girl who was a divine art piece, but when I got there two weeks ago, I saw her and couldn't not agree. Look at it, Mr. Malfoy," the brown-haired Ms. Odell said also looking at her masterpiece.

Mr. Malfoy did not.

"Ms. Odell, you just said that you made the picture last Saturday and not two weeks ago, when did you make the picture?" Mr. Malfoy asked clinically, not impressed by the artist's clarity, or lack thereof.

"Two weeks ago I went for the first time. You don't expect me to bring a two-thousand-pound camera to a nightclub without checking it out first, right? I went snooping first and when I'd seen her I investigated the lighting that was present in the bar, the people around her and the music that was being played. I'm not just going to make a picture and hope it'll look nice. Art is art. Art needs to be perfected before the first click of the camera. So I prepared and observed. The following Saturday, last Saturday, I brought my camera, the good lens, made sure the girl didn't see me and waited for the right people to stand behind her. I waited for the spotlight to appear and when it did, I took it."

"How many did you take?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Three."

"Are you sure?" pale silver eyes were looking straight in her black eyes and it made feel her unsafe since he seemed to get taller and taller. Her heart pounded in her chest when she truthfully replied, "Yes."

"I'll buy all originals plus your copies and I'll pay you fifty thousand pounds."

Ms. Odell nearly choked. Was he kidding?

This wasn't even a painting, it was a picture, and of course it was beautiful, and she was proud of it, but no one would ever pay that much money for three photographs, not for just a girl dancing in a club.

"So? Do we have a deal?" Mr. Malfoy asked impatiently.

"Yes."

* * *

Blaise

Something sharp poked my shoulder and I opened my eyes quickly to look straight into two huge yellow eyes.

"AAAH!" I yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Salazar! Plimpy! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed when Draco's house elf was staring straight at me from the top of my bed.

"Mr. Blaise shouldn't be scared of Plimpy," the house elf said, quickly looking a little scared.

I shook my head at the refuge house elf Draco rescued from a previous owner who had a vindictive stroke.

"Of course not, Plimpy. Wait, what time is it?" I asked, making sure my tone was kind.

"It is nearly midnights on Saturday, Mr. Blaise."

That was an odd time for Draco's house elf to show up. "Did Draco send you?"

"No, Master Draco did not send Plimpy, Mr. Blaise. Mr. Blaise must know that Plimpy is worried. Master Draco is being scary," the house elf nearly shuddered and even while I thought the house elf had no knowledge of boundaries, I trusted its sense in knowing when Draco was odd. Even still while it was midnight on a Saturday night.

"Okay, Plimpy. What is Draco doing that makes you scared?"

"Mr. Blaise should not tell Master Draco that Plimpy warned Mr. Blaise, but… Master Draco is getting dressed in his nicest robes, smiling and… singing."

I almost ran into the shower and ordered my own house elf to lay out some clothes and prepare a strong cup of coffee and a shot of firewhiskey. This was not good. Draco had finally lost it. He had gone bananas. This was the end.

* * *

Draco

"Master Draco, Mr. Blaise is here to see you," my house elf Plimpy said.

I sighed and stopped humming while my best friend entered my dressing room. I buttoned up my dress shirt of my muggle suit and looked in the mirror, making sure I was looking regularly muggle.

"Draco, I just wanted to invite you to my place but… where are you headed off to?"

"I have a previous engagement. I cannot take you with me, not even out of pity this time. I'll explain later," I said, soundlessly charming my hair so it would stay in the shape I wanted it to.

"Draco, what is going on with you? Where are you going?" Blaise asked, worry sounding through his voice now.

"I cannot tell you now, but I'll tell you later. Wait, let me show you some art I have bought three days ago!" I said enthusiastic and I took my jacket and tie from the chair.

"No, Draco. I don't want to see your bloody art. I want to know what is wrong with you!" Blaise almost whined and I didn't like that side of him.

I walked to my bedroom, where I had placed the painting on the feet end side of my bed on the wall. Blaise and Plimpy had followed me quickly. I had recognized her eyes immediately. She had changed her appearance completely, only leaving her eyes the same. And now I had found her and would never let her go.

"This is it," I said, looking at the gorgeous girl in the picture.

"Okay, so you have a hot chick who's clubbing at the feet end of your bed, congratulations, you are now a sexist old bachelor."

I sighed while putting on my tie, if I was going to a muggle club I needed the finest muggle outfit there was. Apparently Mr. Hugo Boss was famous for his muggle suits and I had ordered Plimpy to get me an appointment with one of his associates, making sure I would never look out of style at a muggle party, wedding or whatever the occasion was.

"Blaise, look harder."

"What? All I see is some hot girl in a club with bleached blonde hair a Rolex and…"

Now, I grinned. Blaise was really blind, but I didn't care.

"Now, if you will excuse me," I said and apparated away to Club Diaga.

* * *

Draco

I walked to the red carpet, passing the cue that was forming next to the club. Everyone in the cue was looking at me, judging, but I looked smug and didn't even glance their way. Confidently, I stepped onto the red carpet and walked to the entrance. I walked up to the bouncer who had raised his brows at me, but then he moved his eyes over my suit, he lowered his brows just a little. I took out a bill of 500 pounds and handed it to him.

"Mr?" the bouncer asked, after taking the bill.

"Mr. Brown. Mr. H. Brown," I said, nodding at the other bouncer who stood in the corner, almost invisible in the darkness.

"Mr. Brown, welcome to Club Diaga. Let me know if you need me to arrange something," the bouncer's deep voice said softly.

"Thank you, Mr.?" I asked, not looking directly at the bouncer, but around him.

"Michael, sir."

"Thank you, Michael."

The doors opened and I entered the club. I skipped the checkroom and started my search for the girl who now called herself Zara.

* * *

"…-I know, there are over 4 guys here trying the exact same thing, mate. That girl Zara is only here to dance. It even seems like she likes no one. The last guy who hit on her was personally escorted out by the club owner with a threat to never come back," one male voice sounded warning.

Looking in the mirror I saw two men entering the men's room. The one who was just speaking was clearly holding up his friend, drunk, I guessed.

"Thahs- thaass jus rumoursss, I ain't seen any security watsshing tha' Zaraaa," another man slurred, obviously drunk.

When I left the men's room, I was surprised to hear her being famous in this club.

The music was blasting loud from the speakers, but I enjoyed it. I could imagine people forgetting everything here, just listening to the loud music, not having to think about anything else. But I only needed to be reminded of her eyes and I was back in focus to find her.

With a drink in my hand, scotch, I scanned the dancefloor. I had memorized the surroundings and when I recognized it, I searched the room quickly.

My eyes found one hand in the air, a hand with perfect red polished nails and a golden Rolex. I could only see her hand and I pushed people aside to move forward. I walked between a thick crowd of people and then…

There she was, dressed in a tight red dress, just as bright red as her nails and her lips. Her large blonde curls jumped up and down on her shoulders, by her dancing on the dancefloor. For one second I just looked at her. Being free, not being bothered by anyone, just another girl in the crowd who temporarily wanted to forget.

Suddenly I doubted my actions. My only wish was to confront her, talk to her, feel her, tell her everything I wanted to for years. I had endless reasons to confront her, get her attention. But now, I couldn't. I couldn't destroy her freedom, the freedom she needed so badly. The freedom she had because she ran. Because she escaped. Before she could see me, I hurried back to the bar emptyhanded. Apparently I'd dropped my glass of scotch, seeing her. I shook my head in shame of my thoughtlessness and waved over a bartender.

"I would like to rent that private area," I said, pointing at the place in the middle of the club, built above the dancefloor, private yet in the centre of the dancefloor. I would be able to see her perfectly.

"You need to rent in advance, Mister," the bartender said, walking away to help another costumer.

Now, I got angry. No one speaks to me like that.

"I don't think so." I dangled enough money in front of his nose to make him drop his jaw and he gestured me to follow him.

Once I got comfortable in one of the black leather sofas and I had alcohol enough to last me a whole night, I watched. Intrigued by her and disgusted by myself and my lack of courage to confront her.

Then, I recognized the drunk man from the bathroom and he moved towards her, with his filthy grabbing hands already out to touch her. She didn't see anything and before I could stop myself, I wandlessly casted a trip jinx out of sheer outrage of his attempt at defiling her. The friend of the drunk man quickly guided him to the exit. I followed them with my eyes until they were out of my sight.

I continued watching.

No knowing how much time had passed, I finally saw that I needed to hold on. To wait. To wait for her to come to me. I walked over to one of the security guards, who were eyeing everyone around her cautiously, as if they were used to people causing drama around her. I asked him to ask her to stop by my booth when she was able.

"What name should I give her, sir?" the guard asked.

"Mr. Brown. Mr. H. Brown."

Two hours later, after she headed to the bathroom, the guard talked to her. She had risen her eyebrows high in disdain and shook her head.

The guards gave me a shrug of the shoulder when he saw me looking. Apparently he did his best.

She hadn't even looked once at me. When it was 5 a.m. Club Diaga closed and all the people were asked to leave. As did Zara.

* * *

Five weeks passed in exactly the same way. I wanted to give her space, her much needed freedom. She didn't need to be captured and I didn't want to. Of course I wanted her to be with me, but she needed something else. Understanding and freedom. The last five Saturday nights I had asked a guard to ask her to come up to my booth. She refused every single time, not looking in my direction once.

The sixth night I was done with the rejections. Angry, I marched outside my private section of the club and suddenly I got hit by the hypnotizing music. I slowly moved forward, dancing every step. Taking two small steps forward, one small step back. I didn't know the music, but I knew the feeling. I saw her experience it for the last Saturday nights in a row. The sixth night, I decided to experience what she was experiencing. So I danced. Let go. Felt freedom.

The seventh night, I was done. I got so frustrated I marched onto the dancefloor. I allowed myself to be patient for the past six weeks, but now I had enough. I moved towards her, moving on the rhythm of the hypnotizing beat, but then I heard volume being turned up. Looking at the clock, I knew it was time, it was seven minutes past twelve. Like the last six times the same song started. I saw her breathe frantically, anticipating what was about to come.

"For Zara, our finest guest," the DJ's voice sounded deep. Then the music started.

I went crazy. The music overtook my body. I couldn't hear anything else, think anything else. Finally opening my ears, just listening, I closed my eyes and felt the music, filling up my energy, feeling it in my body, in my arms, in my feet, in my heart, pumping through my veins.

The thought that filled my head when the song ended was simple.

_I am free and strong._

To my surprise I put my hands down and removed the sweat from my forehead. I couldn't even remember putting my hands up in the air, and my heart beating this fast, but I could only breathe heavily, getting thirsty from all that exercise.

I walked to the bar, waving my hand at Judy, whose shift it was this evening. She nodded and prepared me my favourite scotch.

When she walked over to me, she also had a glass of water in her hands.

"Drink the water first, otherwise you'll get dehydrated," she said winking before walking away.

After I had downed the water and a whole glass of scotch I heard another familiar song and moved back to the dancefloor. I finally understood.

~~~~~~~~~~~DRAMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later, I had gathered up my courage and stepped into her field of view. Even with the music blasting loud, I could hear her gasp in shock.

"No…" she stammered, searching with her eyes for the nearest exit.

But instead of approaching her, I closed my eyes, turned away so that I wouldn't be looking straight at her and put my hands up in the air. Just listening to the music.

After half about twenty minutes, I dared to look at her spot, where she was dancing, just like normal, letting go. I smiled in myself and when time passed, and closing time neared, Zara raised her hand up to the DJ, nodding at him. The DJ in response smiled back warmly and nodded.

The current song then got a different beat mixed under it and I recognized it again.

Her song._  
_

I looked in her direction and I could only see her. Everything around us faded and I had only eyes for her. Her eyes. Her eyes that reminded me of her true self. The one she was trying to forget, every Saturday night. The one true self that forgot her pain of the war, where she'd lost her parents, the war that caused her to lose her boyfriend. The war that had her feel like she was all alone and empty inside no matter how hard Potter tried to help her.

Her eyes met mine. Finally.

I felt a certain satisfaction, finally finding her and seeing her, for who she really is. This time, she didn't search for the nearest exit, she didn't look shocked. She just looked, insecure maybe, but I only felt victorious. I smiled at her, with tears glistening in my eyes and I took her hand.

As if it was meant to be, the DJ turned the music up further and then we were jumping. I closed my eyes, felt her hand in mine, and forgot everything.

The music faded to silence.

"We are closing. I want to thank you all for coming and get home safe! Don't forget your coats in the checkroom, have a nice night, people," the DJ's voice sounded hoarsely as if he'd been singing along too much.

I felt her hand still warm and tight in mine, neither of us even attempting to let go.

"I- I need to go to the bathroom. Will you wait for me by the door?" her voice sounded hoarse as well.

I nodded and softly pinched her hand before letting her go. When I arrived at the exit door Michael, the bouncer, nodded politely in my direction.

"Had a good night, Mr. Brown?" Michael asked.

"I did. How was your night, Michael?" I asked, looking anxiously at the door.

"My night was nice, a lot of fresh air. If you don't mind me asking sir, are you going home with someone?" Michael asked softly.

"Yes. I'm going home with my future wife. I finally found her."

Michael raised his thick black brows and smiled at me in astonishment while nodding at another club member leaving the club.

"You found your future wife in this club, Mr. Brown?" Michael asked, the unbelief clear in his voice.

Before I could respond, I heard her voice behind me.

"Mr. Brown?_ You_ have been asking me the past five weeks to go up to the private room in the club?" her hoarse voice didn't sound impressed.

I turned around and saw her standing in the doorway with her hands in her side, still looking as powerful as ever.

"I do. I figured you would find out what it stood for. Mr. H. Brown? Hazel brown? Your eye colour? The only thing you haven't changed about yourself?" I helped, while moving my eyes over her body automatically.

Her mouth fell open.

"You have known for seven weeks?" she looked angry and now yet somewhat impressed.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"I didn't want you to lose your moment of freedom because of me," I said softly, looking down at her, even while she was standing on a step higher than I was.

"I- I still don't understand," she said, shaking from the cold now.

"I promise to explain and behave if you'll join me for a cup of tea at my place."

"It better be blueberry."

"That's all I have," I confessed.

She narrowed her eyes and sent me a look of disbelief of how I could know that.

~~~~~~~~~~~DRAMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks," she said while I put her cup of tea in front of her.

"I don't understand any of your actions. You are kind to me, haven't called me a mudblood ever since you were in my presence and you smile constantly. And at the dancefloor you held my hand. I. Don't. Get. It," she gritted out.

"I love you," I blurted out.

I almost choked and felt so ashamed that my eyes went wide and I froze in my seat.

Her face radiated shock and hurt.

"Is this some joke to you? Bully the Mudblood?" she shrieked, jumping up and grabbing her wand from her bag.

"Hermione, I love you. I'm in love with you. I bullied you because I was a small spoiled brat who didn't know what else to do to get your attention. You defied everything my parents ever taught me. I have been in love with you since first year. But, I have improved. I have fought for everything you believed in. Lobbied for setting free of the house elves in pureblood circles, used my parent's money to help war victims, donated a fortune to all kinds of good causes. All the ones you mentioned on the 2nd May Memorial Ball. I have invested in muggle businesses and I have testified against anyone who deserved it. I have lied to protect you, more times than I can count. I have given you four years to grieve and mourn your boyfriend… Ronald Weasley. I have done everything in my power to make your life better, easier. I- I love you."

"No," she said pertinent. Still standing but having lowered her wand while I was talking.

"I do. And I know you read my apology letters and have forgiven me. Potter told me."

"Harry knows about you- you… well you know, you loving _me?_" she said me so soft I had barely heard her.

"I think he suspects."

"I still don't…" she started but stopped mid-sentence.

She sat back down slowly, looking like she believed me.

I knew that I was far from even dating her. But I was glad to sit with her, see her, listen to her voice. I was relieved to finally found her.

Suddenly, her jaws clenched and her eyebrows furrowed.

"But how did you find me? No one knew that it was me, I have never told anyone that I went there besides Harry and I cast an untraceable spell on myself."

Her voice hadn't sound judgemental but intrigued. While she poured herself another cup of her favourite tea flavour, I grinned slightly before responding.

"To be honest, I have Ms. Odell to thank for that. I saw you hanging in a gallery."

"I'm sorry, what?"

I smiled and extended my hand to hers.

"Let me show you."


	8. Yours

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. "The Wizengamot has decided that the proposal for a new equality law for magical creatures, also known as Granger's Law, made by the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement is accepted. Congratulations to the Head of the Department, Ms. Hermione Granger."**

* * *

**Yours**

The Wizengamot's hall was one of the places where verdicts of new proposed laws were either accepted or rejected. The hall itself was gorgeous, crème-white marble floor, wall and ceiling, decorated with a turned pink and light silver pattern. Today, on the fourth of September, the hall was filled with all kinds of wizards, witches and creatures. I stood in the back because even now, when the war was over for seven years, I didn't feel comfortable with people standing behind me.

The Wizengamot was deciding on taking on a new law, that mandated equality among all self-thinking magical creatures, giving them more rights and support. It was no surprise or secret that Granger made the law and pushed everyone to think the same.

The opposition of the new law had overcome a lot of previous law proposals, but I felt like today would be different. With Granger pushing her opinion onto every member of the Wizengamot, more and more members were inclined to listen to her reasoning. The opposition stood just in front of me in the grand hall, and was looking anxious and sour at the same time. Adrian Pucey and his wife Tracey Pucey, former Davis, Marcus Flint and even Greg Goyle, were looking at Granger like they were ready to kill, simply because they found everything about the new law atrocious. Giving rights and support to filthy creatures that lived in forests and such? I could see my late father and mother roll over in their graves.

* * *

All of the opposition seemed to be filled with something I gave up a long time ago, hatred and rejection of everything that is different. It was only a few seconds until the Wizengamot's verdict when Greg caught my eye and seemed to be walking towards me. Not wanting to discuss all the opinions of this new again I turned my head away, hoping it would stop him from coming towards me and having a dumb discussion about matters his brain would never be able to comprehend. Luckily, the speaker of the Wizengamot spoke.

"The Wizengamot has decided that the proposal for a new equality law for magical creatures, also known as Granger's Law, made by the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement is accepted. Congratulations to the Head of the Department, Ms. Hermione Granger."

Clapping arose from almost the whole hall and enthusiastic 'woo woo' yells sounded from Potter and Weasley, who were both Aurors now. Wizards and witches that had fought for the new law were hugging each other, representatives all magical creatures, werewolves, veelas and even centaurs that were present all seemed happy and satisfied with the verdict. All of those parties had fought for equality and they'd succeeded. My eyes fell on the elderly Mr. Weasley, who was a member of the Wizengamot since the war ended, and hugged Granger warmly.

When she released him, she shook hands with the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and hugged Potter and Weasley too. Before shaking all the hands of the representatives, she headed in my direction and passed all the opposition, who eyed her with all the venom they had. She walked up to me and then I felt a warm, small witch hugging me tightly.

"I did it!" she said beaming, radiating utter happiness.

I felt so proud that I had to swallow it down, before being able to speak.

"I never doubted you," I said, looking down in her bright shining eyes.

She smiled even brighter and then she kissed me deeply. I engulfed her in my arms, pulling her as close as I could so that I could feel her utter happiness radiating onto my skin. I could feel her pure heart beating rapidly.

Becoming aware again of our current surroundings I unwillingly stopped kissing her.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered, pressing my forehead against hers.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," I said smiling, looking deeply into her eyes.

Then, she sighed and pouted just a little bit.

"I want to leave and celebrate with you," she murmured.

"We will celebrate, I have something special planned, but first be a good girl and shake all the representatives' hands," I teased, smiling so genuinely happy that I would hate myself if I didn't know myself.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said before hungrily pecking my lips again.

She tried to pull away, out of my arms but for a second I couldn't let her go. Then, when her eyebrows shot up questioningly, I released her with a small loving pinch on her hand. She hurried away to the representatives, shaking their hands, hugging them, thanking them, celebrating.

I smiled to Potter and Weasley, who were headed to the Minister of Magic. Weasley waved back in such a friendly matter, that I'd almost felt ashamed and Potter gave me a thumbs up followed by a meaningful look which I chose to ignore.

My eyes moved to Granger, my Granger. She had no idea how she'd saved my life and I would go out of my way to save hers over and over again.

When we met again after the war at Hogwarts for our 'eighth year', I was broken. My parents were both sentenced to 'The Kiss' by the Dementors, Crabbe had died and I was a complete failure at life. I was so lost that I broke. I thought back of the worst me, the one who I was during Hogwarts first seven years, the one I was during the war. In eighth year I was broken, I couldn't fight off the ones who rightfully hated me. After a few months, all of sudden, Granger defended me. Threatening to hex all of them into oblivion if they said one more thing about or to me.

All the bullies had sauntered away, surprised by the Golden Girl's reaction to a Death Eater being bullied.

Then I had thanked her.

That is when it started.

A new heartbeat inside of me. A heartbeat fuelled by hope. Hope of a second chance.

After a while talking, we decided to study together, and after that eating together, seeing each other more and more.

When I think back of that time, about six and a half years ago, I remembered.

I remembered when I had kissed her.

I had kissed Granger.

* * *

An arm interlocking with mine disrupted my reminiscing.

"Ready to go?" her happy voice filled my ears.

I swallowed, feeling nervous because of what was about to happen, and nodded.

"This way."

We walked to the fireplaces and flooed to our home.

When we exited the fireplace, I heard her gasp. I didn't gasp, because I knew it would look like this, but I felt a tingling sensation through my body. I couldn't back down now.

Our whole living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom were filled with burning candles and bouquets of various flowers. Now I saw the complete picture, I figured I might've overdone it a little bit, but I shrugged mindless, I couldn't change it now. Soft music was playing and the complete picture was perfect. On the dining table stood a lovely meal, vegetarian lasagne, her favourite.

"Let's have dinner shall we?" I suggested, guiding her to the dining table.

"O-kay," she said hesitantly.

I pulled her chair out when she sat down. I walked to the kitchen and took out the elf wine that I had ordered especially for this evening. I poured us both a glass and raised my glass to hers.

"To Granger's Law," I said, feeling proud.

She repeated my words but her face was still gawking at me, solely in surprise. She felt awkward and surprised, but I had decided that I wouldn't ask her right away. She made better decisions on a full stomach.

I started about her law which made easy enough conversation, but the utter happy Granger was gone and she was still anxious, even after twenty minutes of dining.

"D-did you do this just for celebrating the Law?" she asked stuttering after being silent for a minute or two.

I smiled at her, taking a last sip of my wine and stood up.

It was time.

I walked over to where she was seated and pulled out the ring box while kneeling down on one knee. My heart beat loudly in my throat and I swallowed the nerves down.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered.

I moved my eyes over my bushy-haired muggleborn, she was wearing her Bordeaux-red dress, my favourite. The so-claimed smartest-witch-of-her-age still didn't know about how she'd saved me. She had no clue, my saviour, my personal heroine. I held the ring box in my left hand and looked up at her. Taking a deep breath in, I smiled at her nervousness and decided to put the love of my life out of her misery.

"Hermione Jean Granger, my sweetest, smartest and loving Granger, before you I was a boat stuck in a bottle that never got the chance to touch the sea. I was a burned out star in a galaxy, lost in the sky and wondering why everyone else shines out but me. After the war I was broken, empty but filled with hatred. Then you came into my life, showed me forgiveness and gave me a purpose. My life had meaning again. When I first kissed you, I became alive. I wasn't lost anymore. I believed in you, in your purpose, in mine. My purpose to do good and help you to do good. You make me _want_ to be better and you _make_ me better than I was before. The best me wishes to hold you in his arms forever. And I can assure you that the worst me is just a long gone memory, nothing more. Granger, my everything… I'm so indescribably grateful that I'm yours. You gave me everything, but me being selfish as I am, I just have one question that I want an answer to. Granger you are the love of my life, will you be mine forever and marry me?" I asked, emotion filled my voice when I opened the ring box.

She looked from me to the ring, when her eyes widened in recognition.

"My mother's… but how?" she stammered.

"I asked Potter to help me."

Her face seemed to find this explanation plausible and then she stared back at me.

"Are you su…-?" she started.

"Salazar, Granger, of course I am sure, didn't you hear what I just said?!" I said half-joking and half-serious, my legs were whining at the strain they were positioned in.

"I'm sorry, okay! Today was a little stressy!" she yelled back, agitated by all her nerves.

I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked, completely amused by my girlfriend's mood.

"Ask me again," she demanded, straightening her clothes.

I smiled up at her, lovingly, because I could never imagine being able not to love her.

"Granger, I once made a promise to myself to never call you by your first name until I made you mine, but I will make an exception. Hermione, I promise to be yours forever, will you promise to do so as well by marrying me?" I said, a small hint of begging.

"Yes."

I put the ring around her finger and leaped up to put her in my arms. I kissed her passionately, gratefully, lovingly. When I released her, I guided her to the middle of the living room, took her in my arms again to slow dance, snapped my fingers and then the song sounded.

_The best me has his arms around you._


	9. Draco Malfoy's Last Scheme

**Draco Malfoy's Last Scheme**

"I'll bring those files as soon as they have arrived. Oh, and boss?"

Hermione Granger glanced at her assistant. "Yes, Michael?"

The assistant smiled in a way that made Hermione feel a little uncomfortable. She knew he was going to say something he had been holding off telling her, she could feel it.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy is here to see you."

Ah. That was the thing her assistant didn't want to tell her. It made sense, as the last time her assistant told her Draco Malfoy was waiting outside her office, Hermione had asked loud enough for the entire office to hear; why he had thought it a good idea to let that toerag into her office. Hermione had to buy Michael two Chocolate Frogs to make it up to him and still doubted he was over it. Apparently her assistant found the whole encounter quite traumatising, if Hermione had to go by the hands-off mentality that her assistant displayed with each following encounter with Malfoy. So Hermione made sure to act as relaxed as possible and smiled at her assistant. "I don't have an appointment with him, do I?" she tried.

"No, boss. He said he would wait until you had the time to see him. It would only take a minute."

"Thank you, Michael. Will you let him in, please?"

He nodded and left her office.

When Malfoy entered the room, a smug look graced his aristocratic features. He smoothly slid into the seat across from Hermione's desk and stared at her, seeming intrigued by the witch. It had taken a few years, but Draco Malfoy had become healthier and less pale after the war. He wasn't as thin as a toothpick anymore and he finally had some colour on his pale skin, indicating regular sunlight. His robes fit him perfectly, like they had always done, but maturity had been very kind on him.

Draco Malfoy had even been voted 4th in the 'Top Ten Most Eligible Bachelors' when Harry had married Luna and Ron had proposed to Padma Patil. It was even rumoured that Draco Malfoy might be gay, as he never had publicly announced a girlfriend and often showed up at social gatherings alone but was surrounded by his friends nonetheless. To top off his good looks, he had started a potion-developing enterprise to improve and cure all kinds of predicaments and illnesses, much to the common wizard's favour. Draco had offered a heartfelt apology to the whole school, but to Ron, Harry and Hermione in particular and both boys had accepted. Hermione had taken longer to forgive him but even started to like Malfoy later on. He had made the Wolfsbane Potion available to everyone who suffered from lycanthropy against a fairly reasonable price and was now working on curing dark blood magic.

Only, for some reason when they met in person, he always seemed to piss her off and irritate her in a new way every week. Last week it was using her office as a hide-out for some bachelorette called Astoria Greengrass. The week before that an allergic reaction to some sort of flower and the list goes on. Additionally, he couldn't tell her how he had ended up at her office all these times, he claimed he simply was 'in the area'.

Hermione, who hardly had time for one of his next schemes, sighed at the handsome man across from her desk, not even wanting to ask why he was here now. Both Hermione and Draco were silent as Hermione continued working on her new law proposal, all the while being fully aware of him watching her. It gave her a tingly feeling on her skin and a certain feeling of anticipation, even though neither said a word. It was silent for a few minutes longer when he decided that if she wasn't going to ask, he would tell her himself.

"So I let myself be bribed for 5000 galleons."

Hermione blinked twice and put down her quill. "Excuse me?"

"To stop this new law you're working on from being accepted by the Wizengamot."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave Draco a questioning look. "By who?"

"Gemma Farley, she was a prefect when I got sorted into Slytherin."

Hermione realised she accidentally came across that name when she visited Harry and Luna and walked into Harry's home office. There was a list with names of people that were closely watched as they were suspected of starting a secret pureblood-supremacy group. Hermione hadn't tried to look at the names, she had simply remembered seeing that name. Not knowing how to continue she looked back at Malfoy. "Why are you telling me this then?"

Draco looked rather satisfied with himself and smirked. "Because I care about the creatures and thought you might-"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his insincere tone and interjected him mid-sentence, "I don't have time for your games today, Malfoy. I know none of the purebloods like the new law, but it is necessary! It doesn't _only_ protect the house-elves, but the wizards too! And I cannot understand that all those purebloods who think they are _so sophisticated_ don't understand the necessity of this law! How can someone just enslave those house-elves, like monsters? If house-elves love working for us so much, why can't we improve their work circumstances as a token of gratitude? It's truly atrocious that-" she stopped talking, realizing that she was ranting and rested her forehead on her left hand. Whilst closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in and sighed. "I'm not going to get into this with you, Malfoy. I am not interested in playing games with you anymore."

"I'm not here to play games, I'm just telling you so that you can prepare to some opposition in the Wizengamot court because I doubt I'm the only one she bribed and I wouldn't think she'd be too low to blackmail someone into stopping this law. Now, I think you can tell _Auror_ Potter to go arrest her on suspicion of obstruction of justice and whatever he can think of."

"Why do you even care, Malfoy? And don't give me that nonsense about caring for the magical creatures," Hermione bit out harshly.

"How is it possible that someone as intelligent as you can be so unfathomably dense?"

"I find it hard to believe that you're not saying this to rile me up."

"I'm not trying to provoke any sort of reaction, I just wanted to give you a break."

"Don't believe it. Now, can you please leave my office? I'm busy."

"Salazar, Granger! Just accept some help without questioning the intention! Can you just for once try to believe that I'm actually for this law and giving you some information that will help you achieve your goal?"

"Why- Why are you for this new law? You have house-elves enslaved at your huge manor!"

This made Draco's eyes go wide and sit up straight. "Granger, if this is the level of research you're doing, then I'm afraid we're never going to get that law in place." Draco Malfoy sighed and shook his head at her before continuing, "I have never slept one more night in that awful place – I bought a new property. All house-elves that work for me or my mother, who lives in a penthouse apartment in Paris, are paid and do have holidays and breaks in their contract. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne and Tracy also had contracts made up for their house-elves."

"Okay, so why did you let yourself be bribed? Just because you care for the house-elves' well-being and to get Farley arrested?"

"How is it possible that someone as intelligent as you can be so unfathomably dense?"

"You've said that already." Hermione stated blunt, unapologetic.

Draco Malfoy blinked slowly and seemed truly amused at her remark. "It seemed worth repeating."

"Well? What are you on about?" Hermione demanded.

"I've been in love with you for years. I just never had the guts to say it."

His words came out of his mouth rather clinically and Hermione's reply was instant, "Oh, we both know you don't mean that."

Draco got up from his seat and walked up to Hermione. He leaned against the edge of her desk and took her hand into his. His eyes searched for hers and slowly the room felt hotter. When her eyes found his, he stared into them and said, "Granger, I am in love with you. I admire your hard work, your passion to achieve, your thirst to know more and find out more. This is not a celebrity crush; I have been crushing on you for a while. Why do you think I always show up alone at important events? I don't do second choices."

Hermione replied quicker than Draco had expected, "I honestly thought you were gay. Never for a second occurred to me that you think you are in love with someone."

It was silent for about a minute when his reply sounded slow and measured. "What makes you think I'm not in love with you?"

"The fact that you just silently copied my draft version of the law and hid it in your back pocket 20 seconds ago."

"Shit."

That was the last thing Hermione heard from Malfoy while he hurried out of her office.

Draco Malfoy apparated to Blaise Zabini's manor without announcing his arrival beforehand and Draco knew the risks that would bring. Walking straight to the drinking cabinet, where Blaise stored his extensive alcohol collection, Draco took out the best firewhiskey bottle he saw, accioed a whiskey glass and poured himself a neat one, downed it in one go and poured himself another. With glass in hand, Draco walked over to the door that led to Blaise's bedroom, opened it without looking inside and said, "Blaise, get out here, I need you."

A few curses sounded from Blaise's mouth and a woman's voice laughed a little before asking Blaise, "He is kidding, right?"

The sound of ruffling sheets sounded and Draco envisioned Blaise putting on his pants and ushering his newest trophy to the fireplace. "I'm afraid not, he's a real drama queen. You know how to floo out, yeah?"

"You're not serious," she asked incredulous.

"Dead serious. See you later, sugar."

The bedroom door opened further and Blaise Zabini stepped out whilst putting on his dress shirt and letting it hang open. Blaise immediately knew something was wrong with his best friend, judging by the speed Draco downed his firewhiskey.

Draco poured himself a double firewhiskey and sat down in one of the luxury chairs of the room. Blaise looked at the clock, noticed it was a little past 12 in the afternoon and shrugged before pouring himself a drink as well. He plumped down in a chair opposite of Draco and inspected him closely.

Draco angrily stared at the ceiling after sipping his drink and didn't give Blaise a second glance, nor felt the need to remark the state Blaise was in, as it had almost become a routine for the two men.

Blaise turned to Draco and said, "Let me guess, it has something to do with _her_."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Draco grumbled.

"Can we not do this today? Can you just tell me what happened, so I can tell you that you have acted like a jerk so that I can continue my day?"

Draco didn't reply, which was odd because Draco usually jumped to any opportunity to react dramatically to anything Blaise and Theo said that involved Draco himself. Blaise downed his drink and accioed the bottle to pour himself some more. He also added more to Draco's glass, who had held it out as a cue that he also wanted more.

It was the first time after the war that Blaise actually started to worry for his best friend, as this behaviour was not typical at all. Blaise thought of all the possible causes that involved Hermione Granger because she was the only one who could impact him so badly. Before Blaise could guess, Draco opened his mouth, "I told her I loved her. I just blurted it out. When I realised she had no clue and wasn't going to say it back, I copied the draft of the law. You know, as an excuse so that it would seem that I only said it to distract her while manipulating her work since she knew that Farley bribed me."

Blaise said nothing but nodded to Draco.

"Cookie," Blaise said.

A house-elf appeared in front of Blaise and bowed to his master. "Yes, Master Zabini?"

"Will you please go to Hermione Granger and tell her that she can arrive here in my living room via the floo network?" Cookie nodded and disappeared with a *BANG*.

Draco's face seemed to be frozen in shock when he realised what was about to happen. "I hate you," Draco whispered to Blaise, who seemed delighted.

Blaise didn't reply and smiled at Draco when Hermione Granger stepped out of the fireplace.

"Blaise-" Hermione started but before she could continue, Blaise interjected, "Hermione, I am sorry for my best friend. He is a complete and utter fool. I have been listening to him whine about you since our fourth year, having to hear him go on and on about you and right now I'm too tired to put it delicately, but he is in love with you. He loves you. He only copied the draft of that law because he was afraid that you wouldn't say that you loved him back and he therefore wanted to paint it off as a scheme he was pulling. This man here," Blaise pointed to Draco, who had jumped to his feet when Hermione had entered, "has fought for the weak wizards and creatures ever since the war had stopped because it mattered to _you_. He lobbied for all the laws you've written, tries to cure diseases that are important to you. You have the right to know all of this, but he has a right to know how you feel about him."

Hermione simply said, "I love him."

"What," Draco said, not able to believe what he was hearing.

"I only just realised. I've been thinking about the things I find important in a man, and now I've thought about it, I realised that I cannot find any flaw in you. Well, beside your need for drama and-"

"I got it, I got it," Draco said while raising his hand to silence her.

Draco put down his glass, stepped forward and crashed his lips onto hers while motioning Blaise to go away.

Smiling, Blaise took his glass of firewhiskey and returned to his bedroom. Finally, Draco was finished with his schemes.


	10. An Amorous Affair

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. Colleagues Draco and Hermione take a break from their work, but the situation nearly becomes unmanageable for Draco when Hermione has finished her tea. Written for the Houses Competition round 5: Love and Loss.**

House: Eagles

Class: History of Magic

Category: Standard

Prompt: Love Potion

Words: 1359 (A/N: 30)

A/N: Based on the Love Potion prompt of the modern-type-writer on Tumblr. Slight OOC Draco.

* * *

**An Amorous Affair **

"I think it is time for a break. What will you have, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked while raising from his chair across from her desk.

"Tea, please," she replied instantly without looking up from her paperwork and writing.

Draco suppressed the urge to laugh, Hermione Granger truly was predictable. For the past few weeks when they'd been working together, she had always drunk tea whenever they took a break. Draco walked to the kitchen to prepare her tea just the way she liked it.

Hermione was employed at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and Head-Healer of the emergency department. Hermione had finished her Healer studies together with a muggle Medical Doctor studies and was in emergency situations always the first Healer on call.

Draco worked for the biggest potion-developing company known to mankind as potioneer. The company, called Medicamentum Incorporations, was responsible for the production and delivery of all the healing potions to St. Mungo's.

After the Second Wizarding War, Draco had to be judged for his involvement in the war by the full Wizengamot. When the Wizengamot invited the Golden Trio to see Draco's trial and his memories of specific events, the Golden Trio were since then convinced of Draco's innocence. Not a minute after being found 'not guilty to war crimes' by the Wizengamot, Draco Malfoy had walked up to the Golden Trio and apologised and they had become friendly toward one another.

Not long after that day, Draco had put all his time into developing a better Wolfsbane potion. It had taken him nine full months, but he had succeeded and he got hired by Medicamentum Incorporation immediately after. Then, Draco had personally made it happen that Wolfsbane Potions became available to the whole wizarding world and it became apparent that his motivation was his mother, who was bitten by Fenrir Greyback just before the war had ended in an attempt to make Narcissa his mate.

While he had been friendly with all three of the Golden Trio, he had become more and more aware of Granger's greatness when they started working together. Just two days after they'd started their meetings, Draco had been early, walking into the department and heard her yelling to someone with so much passion that he felt the emotion all the way through to his core. It was then, that he knew. Granger was never going to care enough about him to yell at him like that. Shaking the thought off of him, he grabbed the two cups of tea and walked back into her office.

"Here's your tea, Granger," Draco put down a cup of tea in front of her and placed his own on her desk as well.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she replied, finally looking up from her paperwork and putting down her quill.

He looked at her and found her looking straight into his eyes. They remained silent for what seemed like minutes and suddenly he felt really self-conscious. Was it finally going to work? He knew that while she couldn't have known about any of it, he still felt like she knew exactly what he was doing, and had been doing for the past few weeks.

He watched her smile kindly at him and slowly moving her hand towards her cup of tea. He couldn't help but follow her hand and bringing the cup to her lips. Just as Draco expected her to take a sip, she inhaled the aroma that was coming off of the cup and put it back down. Draco's heart started to beat faster and faster. Did she smell it? Draco had asked many of his fellow potioneers and none of them could smell the potion that was in her tea, so why did she just smell her tea and then decide not to drink it? Did Granger have some sort of super-smell? Was she going to question him? Or bring legal charges against him for whatever she could if she found out?

Then he saw the steam coming off of her cup and he realised that the tea was still too hot to drink, that that was the reason she didn't drink the tea. Feeling like he dodged a nasty Bat-Bogey Hex, he sighed loud and leaned back into his chair. They remained silent for a few more minutes and when her hand moved towards the cup again, Draco held his breath. Excruciatingly slow, like she did it to annoy him, she brought the cup to her lips and took a tiny sip. He followed her example, just to avoid making things awkward, but the truth of the matter was that he hadn't been able to eat and drink properly for weeks. He downed his tea in one go, hoping it would inspire Granger to do the same.

When she finally did, he waited for a change in her behaviour all the while trying to act patient before continuing with their work. The problem was, it didn't. Her behaviour didn't change at all. She was just as friendly and as focussed as before.

Sighing again, Draco picked up the paperwork and continued with the list of antidotes.

They had been working until a little after eight and when the thunder struck, Draco decided to make his leave. "I should get home soon. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked before filing a few files away and leaving his bag in the corner of her office.

"I'll be here," Granger replied.

Just when Draco wanted to leave her office, he saw her put something in her mouth.

He stared at her, his mouth agape, not believing what he had seen.

"What was that?" Draco asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh, it's a Wiggentree twig crisp. It's quite nice. Do you want one?"

"Why are you- I mean- since when are these on the market?"

"George and Ron developed it. It protects the eater from the effects of various potions invented by Laverne, and apparently makes your hair shine without it looking greasy."

Draco swallowed slowly. When he finally found his voice, it sounded a few octaves higher than normal.

"Who?"

"Laverne de Montmorency, she was a Ravenclaw, quite famous? I should think you knew who she is, as a potioneer."

"I think I forgot, heh," Draco smiled awkwardly and felt the room get hotter and hotter.

His clothes were suddenly too tight and he loosened his tie and robes.

"I can't be the only one who knows that she invented the love potion!"

"Oh, now I remember!" Draco replied, trying to make his way out the door but somehow his legs weren't functioning.

She kept on staring at him, like she was expecting him to say something and as a last hope, Draco decided to give it one more go at finishing this conversation that got more awkward with each second that passed.

"So why are you taking it? Your hair is gorgeous," Draco gulped.

She smiled broadly again and shook her head at him. "Because someone has been spiking my tea with love potion."

Her smile had faded and now she stared right into his eyes. Her eyes were determined, calculating, and if Draco hadn't been impressed by Granger before this, he would certainly be now.

"Really? How unfortunate," Draco squeaked and coughed immediately afterwards.

Sweat was now present on his forehead and he thought he was going to pass out from overheating due to the stress he was under.

Hermione turned around and stared out her window. "You made me love you."

Draco forgot how to breathe. He just blinked, looked at her teacup and then back to her.

"I've known for weeks," Granger continued, almost heedlessly so. "It was obvious. Too sweet in the tea."

Draco blinked, and answered before he could stop himself, "You're still drinking it."

Hermione nodded and shrugged. "I wanted to see what you would do. I waited for a long time."

Draco swallowed. He hadn't done anything, hadn't given her any sign aside from giving her the tea. Maybe that was the most vexing thing of all. After all this time, he was still a coward. A coward with a crush.


	11. A Halloween Friendship Story

**Summary: DRABBLE. When Hermione visits Harry to ask him about his will, she finds him too busy to speak to her and she realises again that some things are more important than laws and paperwork. Written for the Houses Competition round 6: Evil Conquers the World.**

House: Eagles

Class: History of Magic

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Action] Carving pumpkins

Words: 602

* * *

**A Halloween Friendship Story**

Hermione had been searching Harry's house in whole for Harry. When she finally found him in the garden shed, she saw him rummaging through some drawers of a heavily damaged cupboard. The cupboard was white at the parts that were still a little bit intact but at most places the white paint had fallen off. It was then that Harry's searching came to an end when he lifted a big knife and closed the drawers with much effort. He turned around and saw Hermione stand in the door opening. "Hermione! Did you come here to help?" Harry asked delighted.

"No, I'm sorry, Harry. But I've been so busy with the Ministry's regulations and…" the rest of the words seemed to get lost.

"That's alright, Hermione. But what did you come for then?" Harry asked while motioning Hermione to follow him to the scullery inside the main house.

"I've been wanting to speak to you. It's about that will of yours."

Harry sighed and sat down in front of the thirty something pumpkins that stood on the table. "Hermione, I really don't have the time, right now. I'm sorry but the pumpkins need to be in St, Mungo's before tomorrow and I only have tonight to finish them."

"And you don't want to use magic to carve them," Hermione stated as it was not a question.

"No. No magic."

Hermione looked at the table filled with pumpkins, closed her eyes and then drew a deep breath in.

"Fine, I'll call in some re-enforcements and put on a kettle or five."

Harry smiled at his best friend and went back into his shed in search for more carving knives.

Not thirty minutes later, the scullery was filled with friends carving pumpkins for the children in St. Mungo's to celebrate Halloween.

Neville and Hannah, Ginny and Blaise, Theo and Lisa, Ron and Lavender, George and Angelina and for Harry, Luna.

Hermione was making a second cup of tea for everyone in the kitchen when the fireplace went off another time. Inside stepped a panting Draco Malfoy looking all sweaty and hurries.

"Am I too late?" he asked Hermione while shaking Harry's hand and slapping Theo and Blaise's shoulders.

Luna shook her head and lifted a pumpkin to put it right into his hands.

"We've left the best one for you, Draco."

Draco blinked and smiled broadly at her.

"Thank you," he said simply.

When everyone was busy chatting and carving, Hermione placed her hands on Draco's shoulders. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it," she whispered in his ear.

"When I got your owl, I knew Potter was feeling down, so I just told everyone to postpone the meeting. We should be there for our friends. "

Hermione sent him a warm smile before placing a kiss on the top of his head and accioing her carved pumpkin.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's a little deformed," Draco replied honestly.

"What?! I tried to make it look like you!" Hermione said while acting indignant.

"Mione, for future reference, don't try to make me with any art, please. My self-esteem can't handle it," he joked.

"For as long as I can remember, Draco, there was never anything wrong with your self-esteem," Blaise said laughing.

The whole group laughed and with a side-glance in Harry's way, she saw him enjoy himself. Even though none of his friends could fill the void of his parents, they could make a difference for the children in St. Mungo's with the carved pumpkins and that mattered to Harry, so it mattered to all of them.


	12. A Dream Come True

**A Dream Come True**

The bright light woke Draco up from his peaceful dreamy state. He blinked a few times and put his hand to the source of light to block it, when he realised that it was rays of sunshine bursting through the small opening of the curtains. The second he moved his head, he remembered that he had been drinking the previous night which explained the pleasant buzz that he was still experiencing. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and closed the curtains with a simple flick of his wand. Draco blinked. Suddenly his wand fell out of his hand.

Draco blinked again and anxiously stared at his hand that had been holding his wand a few milliseconds ago. There was a ring on his finger, it was of impeccable quality and fit his style perfectly. Where did it come from? But most importantly, how did it end up on Draco's finger?

Draco had been tipsy, he knows that. But he didn't remember drinking that much to forget a whole evening. Before he could continue thinking about what it meant, the bedroom door opened and his girlfriend walked in. Draco smiled broadly at his girlfriend and in an instant he unconsciously looked at her ring fingers. Her usually ring-less fingers were now graced with a ring.

"Are you admiring your own ring? I'm so glad we decided to get engaged, fiance!" Hermione exclaimed overly happy before kissing him passionately.

When they stopped kissing, Draco pulled her next to him onto the bed into his arms and wondered how he could not remember talking about getting married and proposing, so where did their rings come from?

He looked at her utterly happy face and saw that her eyes were shining with joy.

Draco was not able to ask how everything had come to happen, but he did know that he wasn't going to miss this. He had plans to marry this witch, in fact, he had the plans a few weeks after they started dating, and he decided that it didn't matter. If he somehow got engaged last night to the most perfect witch for him, he wasn't going to whine about forgetting it, because the most important part was her happiness. And she was right there next to him, smiling broadly.

"Me too," Draco replied, and before she could reply, he engulfed her in his arms and pulled her as close as he could.

Hermione blinked in surprise, as if she wasn't expecting that answer for some reason, but he would make sure she'd never be surprised to hear that again. He stared deep into her eyes and said, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she said hoarsely and Draco guessed she was probably overcome with emotion and touched by his genuine love confession.

The newly engaged couple enjoyed planning their wedding in the safe environment of their bed until Hermione had to go and meet Ginny for a quick cup of tea.

"So, how did he react, did he freak out?" Ginny asked grinning in advance while putting on the kettle for some tea.

"Not exactly," Hermione replied unsure.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, intrigued by Hermione's statement.

"Well, I entered the room and said that I was really happy that we decided to get engaged."

"Uhuh, and? What did he say? Did he faint? Godric, did he freak out? Did you break up with him?" Ginny's eyes widened whilst the questions blurted out.

"No, he literally said: Me too."

Now Ginny blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Yes! I know! I thought he was going to freak out or ask why he couldn't remember, but instead he seemed so absolutely happy and he refused to let me go. We have been wedding planning all morning…" Hermione's voice fell silent.

"So…" Ginny started.

Hermione shrugged in anxiousness, "I thought it would be funny to freak him out with his fear of commitment, but instead he seems to look forward to it. And not in a fake way, he genuinely loved the thought to be married to me."

"So, you didn't tell him it was a joke?!" Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

"So you engaged now? Like really?" Ginny asked incredulous.

"Yes. I know this sounds silly, but it couldn't have turned out better," Hermione replied smiling before continuing, "I am so happy! Not because of the engagement, but the fact that he couldn't even remember us getting engaged, because it didn't happen, but because he really wants to be with me!"

Ginny hugged her best friend and said, "Congratulations, Hermione. To you and Draco."

"Thanks, Ginny. I should get back, I told him I'd only stay a minute."

"Yes, go back to your fiance!" Ginny smirked while her best friend disapparated into nothingness.

Hermione stepped into the living room and heard singing coming from the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she saw him baking a cake with blueberries and he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, announcing herself.

"Hey, I thought we might celebrate our engagement with your favourite cake."

Hermione could not believe the luck she had with him and washed her hands to get on board.

"I know you like banana in the cake too. So why don't I prepare the bananas?"

"Sounds like a plan!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Let's do this!" she said, smiling as broad as she could. This was absolutely a dream come true.

**This was written within an hour, unbetaed and I know that there are plotholes, still wanted to share this either way and hope you enjoyed!**

**Xx Aimée**


	13. The Realisation Dialogue

**The Realisation Dialogue**

Confusion paints her face, followed by a dawning realisation.

"You are not serious."

He stares back into her eyes in silence. Without saying a word, he rises from his seat at the dinner table and his tall figure blocks the fireplace, the only light source in the room.

"You cannot be serious, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaims ghastly while her eyes widen in shock.

He looks down at her and says nothing, his face unreadable.

"It was a one-time thing!" she yells while rising to her feet too and throwing her table napkin back on the table.

Draco instantly breaks his silence, his words merely a whisper, "Bullshit."

"Malfoy, we kissed two times and both times we were drunk. It doesn't mean anything."

Now, his facial expression changes. He raises his eyebrows and walks over to her in four quick steps.

"Are you really this thick, Granger?"

"No! You're trying to use some psychology on me to make me think that all of this stuff means more than it does. And feelings are no good directives."

"Why don´t I just state the facts plainly? I won't mention any feelings at all," he suggested slowly.

"Go ahead," she gestures him to begin.

"The past year we have kissed on four different occasions: in May, at Blaise's wedding to Ginny, in June at the inauguration of the new auror team at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement party, two weeks ago at the Cerberus Club and three nights ago in the same club again. Out of those four times, you slept in the same bed as me for three times. You accept my invitations to breakfast and dinner even when no one else is present and you willingly told me that you like kissing me. Those are the facts, Granger."

Hermione wants to slap herself. She had forgotten all about the wedding and the department party.

"That doesn't mean that this is meant to be, Malfoy. I think feelings get in the way of a stable relationship."

Draco blinked before inhaling loudly, "I can't even…"

He motioned a noncommittal gesture to her and then rubbed his eyes harshly. Hermione impatiently waited for him to say what he was thinking and tapped her foot.

This seemed to increase Draco's frustration to infinity and then he was done.

"Witch! Cut out that endless foot tapping! You're driving me crazy! I am in love with you. I am sorry if that scares you, but I cannot deny those feelings any longer. Truly. I think that-"

Hermione cut him off instantly, "You think that scares me? How dare you? Of course it doesn't sca-"

"SHUT UP, GRANGER! Let me finish!" he interjected angrily before continuing, "I know that Weasley left you scarred, but I am nothing like him. I am almost the exact opposite of him, you know that."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco silenced her with one single motion of placing his finger for his lips. He continued, "And I know you're trying to push me away by being more annoying than ever, but hear me out. I am in love with you, and I know you're in love with me too. So why don't we just accept it and move on like we already knew this was going to happen and just go with it. Don't think about it, just act like it is the most normal thing to do. You are having dinner with your colleague, but instead of colleague I'm your boyfriend. It's as simple as that."

Draco waited for Hermione to reply, but Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it again. He awaited her answer for seconds that felt like minutes and then she just nodded, pressed a kiss against his cheek and sat back at the dinner table.

"Very well, how was your day, sweetheart?"

Draco just stood there, paralysed that this approach had actually worked. He'd realised that she had been terrified when she realised she felt something for him, and like a true Slytherin he had handled the situation.


	14. Advice

**DRABBLE: When Blaise, Theo and Draco go back to Blaise's house for a drink, Theo has news for Draco. Draco is shocked by what he's hearing but doesn't know what to do. The advice he gets from his friends is not helping either… Open-ending drabble. Pre-Dramione.**

**Advice**

The three Hogwarts friends flooed into Blaise's sitting room after a long workday and Draco and Theo sat down in the black-leathered fauteuils. Draco loosened his tie and sat back waiting for Blaise to pour the drinks. Blaise took a bottle of firewhiskey, accioed three glasses and filled them. When handing the glasses over to Draco and Theo, he sat down with his own glass in his hand. Theo twirled his drink in his glass and inspected the amber-coloured liquid closely. Cautiously Theo took a sip of the firewhiskey and made an appreciating noise after he swallowed. Then Theo turned to Draco and Blaise observed Draco's reaction. "So, Draco. There is something I have to tell you," Theo said plain.

"What is it, Theo?" Draco asked before taking a sip of his own firewhiskey.

"Hermione has a crush on you. It appears to have started at the whole unicorn-rescue debacle."

Draco stared at the firewhiskey bottle on the table. "Okay."

All three men were silent and both best friends kept a close eye on Draco who showed no emotion whatsoever but was gone in his thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence and sipping their drinks, Blaise couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco, your friendship can survive this little crush. You can still work with her, but you just need to let her down easy."

Now Draco's eyes moved away from the amber-coloured liquid on the table and turned to Blaise who sat at the edge of his seat.

"Okay and how do I do that?" Draco asked.

"Be honest. Tell her how you feel," Blaise replied logically.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "That won't work."

"Why not?" Blaise asked intrigued.

"Well, if I tell her how I feel she might get the impression that I want to get into a relationship."

Blaise laughed disbelieving. "Why on earth would she think that?"

Draco turned his gaze back to the firewhiskey bottle on the table. Theo and Blaise exchanged a look and now Theo began to lean forward to refill his glass. This seemed to take Draco back to the sitting room and he shrugged before he answered.

"Because I'm… because I'm in love with her."

"What?!" Theo exclaimed a little louder than pleasant.

"Just a little bit!" Draco replied defensively. "And don't start making a big deal out of this!" he added.

Blaise kept his composure calm while Theo couldn't hide his surprise in any way and his mouth dropped inches plus shock was written all over his face. "But this is a big deal! This is huge!"

"Yes, thank you, Theo," Blaise deadpanned.

Theo glimpsed at Blaise and realised that his response was not helping the internal crisis that Draco was having at the moment.

"Right, sorry," Theo muttered softly.

"So what is your advice now?" Draco asked Blaise.


End file.
